Rito's Road to Proposal
by Trasting
Summary: What has Rito gotten himself into? He has finally confessed his feelings for Lala but is he ready for what she has planned for him? This is the sequel to the first story Rito's Love for Her, if you have not read the first story then I suggest that you do so before reading this story. If you enjoy this story then please fav and Like and leave a review. Takes place during Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Thank you for everyone that has been with me from the very start of the first story in this series, Rito's Love for Her. If you have not read the first story then I recommend that you do so before reading this one. I will try to make this story more plot oriented than just some randomness going on. Lol. So let's begin with the story.**

Rito was asleep in his bed when he began to feel some movement on his arm. He slowly opened his eyes so that he could see what was moving his arm. What he say was Lala holding onto his arm for dear life as she began to murmur some things in her sleep that he couldn't understand. Rito watched her sleep for a moment and began to think to himself, "Wow I never took the time to look her while she sleeps. She looks so peaceful and cute." Rito turned a little red when he thought those things about her.

Lala began to squeeze on his arm a little bit harder and Rito noticed that she murmured out his name, "Hey Lala, you should wake up now." Rito said to the sleeping girl next to him. She didn't wake up and she began to squeeze on his arm a little bit harder and this started to make Rito feel some pain in his arm, "Lala that kinda hurts, so could you please wake up before you kill my arm."

Lala stirred a little and opened her eyes; she smiled when she saw that Rito was looking at her. Lala let go of Rito's arm and he pulled it back quickly so that he could regain some of the feeling. "Good morning Rito, I think that it is cute that you were watching me sleep." Lala laughed a bit and gave Rito a wink.

"Uh, I wasn't really watching you sleep, I was trying to get you to give my arm back to me." Rito tried to explain to her while knowing that he did watch her a bit.

Lala shifted so that she could get closer to Rito and she finally stopped when her body was pressed against his. "That may be what you tell yourself but I know that you were watching me a bit."

Rito turned red and began to panic on the inside, "Oh man she might get the wrong idea if she knows that I was watching her when she was sleeping."

Lala laughed when she noticed that she was making him feel a little bit uncomfortable. "I still think that you are very cute when you are flustered like that."

Rito wanted to change the subject quickly and thought about what they could talk about, "Um, what do you want to do today? We don't have anything to do because it is Sunday." Rito sighed with relief when he thought that he managed to change the subject successfully.

"Well I don't know what I want to do today; you could take me out on a date." Lala said with her usual happy go lucky tune as she looked Rito in the eyes with her big green eyes.

"You actually never told me what you would want to do if I took you out on a date." Rito reminded her just in case she forgot.

"Well you can figure that out on your own, I want you to surprise me because I think that it would be much more fun if you do it that way." Lala said with a smile, "So are you going to take me on a date anytime soon?"

"Um, maybe." Rito said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice, 'wow I never really thought about when I should take her out on a date.'

"Well I hope you take me out soon, because from what I heard from the girls at school dates are fun. I'm going to go downstairs and get some breakfast so I guess I'll see you when you go down." Lala smiled and opened the door so and took a step out. She closed the door and began to walk downstairs to get something to eat.

Rito watched her go through the door and began to think to himself, 'I guess I should probably take her out sometime so that she will be satisfied. Jeeze I never thought that she would be so eager to go on a date so fast because I said I love her, what did I get myself into? I hope that she doesn't go around telling everyone at school that I confessed to her.' Rito got up and began to go downstairs so that he could get some breakfast.

When Rito got downstairs he saw everyone eating except for Lala. "Hey Momo, where is Lala?" Rito asked.

"She went outside so that she could call someone, I don't know who she is calling but it must be someone important." Momo responded.

"Ok, I guess I will start eating then." Rito said, he went to the kitchen and Mikan handed him his plate. "Thank you Mikan."

"You're welcome Rito." Mikan said with a warm smile as she watched her brother take the food to the table and begin to eat it.

Rito was finishing his meal when the front door opened and Lala stepped in to the house. Rito looked at her and said, "Hey Lala."

"Hey Rito, my father is going to come down here to talk to you again." Lala said with a happy tone in her voice.

Rito felt like his world was ending, 'Oh no why is her dad coming here to talk to me? The last time we had met was not exactly great. I feel like he wants to kill me.'

"Yeah he is going to come over here because I told him that you confessed. He wants to talk to you about something but he didn't say what." Lala explained. "Hey Rito why do you look like you are going to pass out?"

"Oh it is nothing; I'm just so excited to see your dad again." Rito said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "So when is your father going to come over?"

"Well all I know is that he is going to be over here sometime today." Lala said, "So I hope that you are ready to see him."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to tell him?" Rito asked.

"Well I just couldn't wait to tell him, so I just called him right away." Lala said obviously being very excited.

"I guess that I am going to go up to my room and think about what I am going to say to him so that he doesn't try to kill me when he gets here." Rito said as he turned around and began to go upstairs to his room. Rito got to his room and sat down on his bed. 'What am I going to do? Her father and I don't have the best relationship. Last time I saw him was when I teleported to his ship and I was only in my socks and boxers. This could be very bad."

"Hey Rito father is here." Lala shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok I'll be right down there in a second." Rito said as he jumped up off of his bed. Rito was about to go to his door when all of a sudden a person that was about the size of a child was in front of him.

"Nice to see you again Yuuki Rito." Gid Deviluke said with a devilish smile on his face.

**So here is the first chapter of the sequel! I hope that you enjoyed it. If you did enjoy the story then please leave a review, fav, and follow the story. If you guys have any questions about this story or about the first story then send them to me and if I get enough questions then I'll do a Q and A section. Until next time, Trasting out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

Rito looked into the eyes of Gid Deviluke and began to get a little bit nervous, "Um, what are you doing here?" Rito asked.

Gid smirked, "My daughter has told me that you have confessed your love for her. I am here to tell you that if you are the one that is to become the heir to the Devilukian throne you're going to have to know some things."

Rito calmed down a bit and gave Gid a look of confusion, "What things do I have to know?"

"Well you will have to know how to protect yourself first, so that is the first thing that I am going to see if you can do." Gid said with a very stern look on his face which made Rito's nervousness come back instantly.

"How are you going to test if I can protect myself or not?" Rito asked hoping that he would have some way to get prepared.

"Well that is going to be a surprise, I won't test you now, but when I do you'd better be ready." Gid said with a smile. "That is the only thing that I want you to get ready for at this moment, but when I feel that you are ready for the next task I will come back."

"Ok, I guess I will try to prepare myself for what you have to throw at me." Rito said to Gid.

"Oh and don't worry, I won't do anything that could kill you; I will save that for later." Gid said with a laugh causing Rito to be a little bit more scared.

"Um, thank you, I guess." Rito said.

"You're welcome Earthling and please tell my daughters that I said hi." Gid said to him.

"Wait why don't you just say that to them yourself?" Rito asked.

"I stayed as long as I can and if I were to go and say hi I am sure that I would be here a lot longer than I should be." Gid explained, "Anymore questions?"

"No." Was all Rito had to say to him.

"Ok since you have no more questions I guess I will be off." Gid said.

Rito watched as Gid teleported back to his ship. 'Wow he wants me to be ready to become the heir to the throne. I am only sixteen years old. Does he really think that I would be ready to rule the galaxy?' Rito heard a knock on his door, "Come in" He said as he watched the door.

Lala stepped through the door and looked at Rito. "Hey Rito what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what your father said to me." Rito responded.

"What did he say to you?" Lala asked.

"Well he said that he wants to see if I am able to protect myself from anything that comes my way." Rito said which made Lala feel a little bit confused.

"Why does he want to see that?" Lala asked.

"He said that I need to know how to protect myself if I am going to become the heir to the Devilukian throne." Rito said to her.

Rito was a bit surprised when he saw that when he said that Lala got very excited, "So if daddy says that you might become the next king of the universe then that means that you are going to marry me." Lala ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

Rito was surprised when she gave him the hug because now her breasts were pressed up against his face. Rito began to blush deeply, "Hey, L-lala. Please get off of me. I can't breathe."

Lala let go of him to see that he was very flustered, "You are so cute when you look like that." Lala leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You say that every time I end up getting flustered around you." Rito said.

"Well I say it because it is true." Lala said with her happy tuned voice.

"Um." Rito was trying to think about something to say so that he could change the subject. "Your father said that he will test me with something that won't kill me for the first time and he didn't tell me what he was going to do in order to test me."

"He might send something down to fight you, or he might just come back down here to fight you." Lala suggested.

"Maybe, but he didn't say when it was going to happen so I have no idea when it is going to happen. Watch he is going to do something at the time when it would be the most inopportune." Rito said while imagining being attacked at the most random times and places.

'Well don't worry too much about it Rito." Lala said. "What you should be thinking about is what you are planning to do for our first date."

"I'll think of something." Rito said to her hoping that she would just drop the subject.

"Ok, but I want you to think of something fast." Lala said with a smile on her face, "I am going to go back downstairs and watch some T.V"

"Ok I'll see you later then." Rito said to her as she ran out of his room and closed the door behind her. 'What am I going to do about this whole first date thing? She will not stop unless I take her out sometime soon.'

Rito spent the next hour laying down in bed and thinking about where he should take Lala on their first date. Rito got an idea, 'I guess we could do that, it might not be the best first date in the history of the world, but it is a plain and simple idea.'

Rito jumped out of bed and headed downstairs so that he could tell talk to Lala. When Rito walked into the living room he saw that Lala and the rest of the girls were all watching the T.V. "Hey Lala do you want to go outside and take a walk?" Rito asked.

Lala turned around and looked at Rito, "Yeah sure. Where are we going to go?" Lala asked.

"I was thinking that we could just walk around and spend some time with each other." Rito said hoping that she would be ok with that.

"You mean like a date?" Lala asked with her smile on her face.

"Yeah… Like a date." Rito said quietly.

"Yay Rito is taking me out on a date!" Lala jumped up and grabbed Rito's arm and began to pull him towards the door. She put her shoes on and Rito did the same and they went out. "So where are we going to walk to first?"

"I don't know where do you want to walk to?" Rito asked. Lala stopped and began to think.

"Let's go to the district first." Lala said as she grabbed Rito again and began to pull him in the direction of the shopping center.

**Here is another chapter, sorry about not getting the chapter up last night, but I was a bit too tired to write. It is nice to see that people who have read the first story are returning to read this story. To the guest who sent me a review with his ideas I would like to say that you have some very good ideas and that I encourage you to write a story based on those ideas. I will help you with the story if you need me to. So please make an account and we could talk about it. ****Thank you guys for reading and you guess know the usual, if you liked leave a review and follow and fav the story. Trasting out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Thank you all for the reviews that you have given me, they make me happy and make me motivated to give you guys good chapters. Here we go.**

Lala was dragging Rito to the shopping district when he started to think about her, 'Wow she looks amazing.' Rito began to blush after he began to realize what he was thinking about.

Lala noticed that he was watching her and blushing so she decided to ask about it, "Hey Rito, why are you all red?"

"Oh it is nothing Lala, just thinking about something." Rito responded hoping that she would not pursue the subject any further. Rito looked ahead as they continued to the shopping district. Before they knew it they were already at the district. "So Lala where do you want to look at first?"

Lala looked around at the stores surrounding them and saw one that had a pretty dress in the window, "Oh lets go there!" Lala pointed at the store and she grabbed Rito again and pulled him into the store.

The two of them looked around the store and after a few minutes Rito asked, "Do you see anything that you would like?"

Lala ran off in to a part of the store and returned with a T-shirt, "Could I have this Rito?"

"Yeah." Rito said with a little laugh, 'Wow she sounded like a little kid when she asked me that.' Rito and Lala went up to the register and paid for the shirt; as they walked out the door the lady that was at the register gave them her thanks for shopping at the store. "So where else do you want to go?"

Lala took them to many different shops, but didn't find anything else that she wanted. They were walking around when they were in front of a movie theater. "Oh Rito look the theater is showing American animated movies do you want to see one?"

"Sure, what one do you want to see?" Rito asked while he looked at all of the movie posters.

"Oh let's see this one, it is called Hotel Transylvania." Lala said with a great deal of excitement in her voice.

The two of them went in and watched the movie and they both had a good time and were laughing while they watched the movie. "Did you enjoy the movie Lala?" Rito asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah it was really cute." Lala smiled and said with a happy tune in her voice, "Humans sure do know how to make cute and funny movies."

Rito looked at her with a little bit of confusion in his eyes, "What kind of movies do you guys have on Deviluke?"

"Well most of the movies that we have are based off of the war that we won that united the galaxy." Lala responded.

"There are no movies that are meant to be humorous?" Rito asked.

"Nope, even when I was a little girl the movies were all war related and there were no attempts to have some humor in them." Lala said with a depressed look on her face. "If you become the next king of Deviluke then you could change that and have people make funny movies like that one." Lala suggested.

"Whoa Lala, I am only sixteen, that is a little bit young to be a king as I have said before, but I am not a movie director. I don't think that I would be able to make a movie that was as good as that one." Rito said with a nervous laughter, 'Wow if I do become the next king then she is going to demand a lot of things from me isn't she.' Rito thought to himself.

"That's ok, I think that we could get some of the people in Deviluke to make movies like that so the people of my planet could have some more entertainment." Lala said "Oh and if you do become king I would want to stay on this planet."

That really surprised Rito, "Oh, I thought that you would want us to live on Deviluke if I became king."

"Well I would absolutely like to visit every now and then, but I really like this planet and it's people so I would rather be here then at Deviluke." Lala said. The two of them exited the theater and began to walk around again. "Hey Rito do you know what time it is?"

"Let me check, it is 3:45 right now. I think that we should get back home now." Rito said with a smile as he began to walk in the direction that his house was in.

"Ok, Thank you for taking me out today, I had a lot of fun. Oh and thank you for the T-shirt too." Lala gave Rito a hug.

"You're welcome Lala." Rito returned the hug and when they ended the embrace Lala grabbed a hold of his arm and got real close to it.

The two of them were half way home when Rito noticed that Lala looked a bit sad, "Hey Lala is something wrong? You don't seem like you are very happy right now." Rito asked with a concerned tone.

"Well I was just thinking about what my father is going to do to test you. If you haven't already noticed my father can be a bit tough at times." Lala said to him as they turned a corner so that they could continue in the correct direction.  
"Well he said that he wouldn't do anything that could kill me, so I think that everything is going to be ok." Rito said while trying to reassure Lala.

"I still wonder what he is going to do because it can't be anything too big because he doesn't want to draw much attention to himself again." Lala said while thinking of the time that her father threatened to destroy the Earth if Rito couldn't make it to the ship in time.

"I'm sure that whatever it is that he is going to throw at me I can handle." Rito said as they were getting close to the house. "Oh Lala I almost forgot we have school tomorrow." Rito said with a look of depression on his face.

"Yeah, and we will be able to see everyone and ask about what they did over the weekend. " Lala said with a cheerful voice.

'She can never stop amazing me at how she can get so excited over something that is not a big deal.' Rito thought to himself.

Rito and Lala got to the front door and opened it, "We're back everyone." Lala yelled so that everyone in the house could hear.

In a few seconds everybody came downstairs to see the couple, "So what did you guys do?" asked Nana trying to make sure that they didn't do anything sexual.

"Well we went shopping and after that I took her to the movies." Rito answered hoping that his response will be something that has Nana's stamp of approval on it.

"Sounds like fun." Nana said with a smile on her face which surprised Rito. "So what are you going to do now?" Nana asked.

"That's a good question." Rito said. "I think that I am going to go get all of my school stuff ready for tomorrow." Rito went upstairs and went to his room so that he could get his stuff ready.

**Yay, another chapter is up. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and if you did then please fav and follow and leave a review. I will put Gid's "test" in the next chapter so that is something that you can look forward to. I will keep this short, until next time Trasting out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I am sick so I don't feel so great right now. Thank you for all of the reviews that you guys are posting! I hope that you guys continue to be amazing. Let's begin with the story.**

Rito had just finished getting all of his school stuff ready when he began to smell something good, "Mmm, Mikan must be cooking dinner; it smells so good." Rito said aloud to himself as he opened his door to go see what his little sister had made. Rito got downstairs to see that Momo and Nana were in the living room talking about their school work. "Mikan, what are you making it smells wonderful" Rito asked.

"Oh hey Rito, I was making spicy curry." Mikan said with a smile.

"Wow it smells great, I can't wait till it's finished." Rito said as he left the kitchen to go see what Momo and Nana were doing. "Hey girls, what are you two doing?"

"We are talking about school and stuff." Momo said to Rito.

"Oh, how do you two like the school anyway?" Rito asked when he realized that he had never asked.

Nana was the first one to answer, "I like it a lot, the only thing that I don't like about it is when we get a lot of homework."

Rito chuckled a bit when he heard that, "Well Nana nobody likes having homework."

"I like the school too." Momo said.

"What do you like about the school?" Rito asked.

"I like that I can be with you more." Momo said to Rito which made him blush deeply.

"Well, um…" Rito stuttered which made Nana roll her eyes.

"You are such a man whore." Nana said with a tone dipped in poison.

"Hey I am not." Rito complained.

Momo watched Rito and Nana argue for a while, 'It is funny to see Rito and Nana fight. I wonder when Nana will stop calling him names and just admit that she has feelings for Rito just like everybody else.'

"Hey you two stop arguing, dinner is ready somebody go and get Lala down here."Mikan said when she saw that Nana and Rito were arguing. Rito and Nana stopped fighting and went to the kitchen and began to help set up the table with Mikan.

"I'll go get Onee-Sama." Momo said as she walked to the stairs. Momo was surprised when she heard Lala's voice behind her.

"Yay I got it to finally work correctly." Lala said as she looked at her sister, "Look I got Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun to work the way it is supposed to, I even got it to where it has an infinite amount of uses in a day."

"Good job Lala. Mikan wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." Momo said.

"Ok I guess that we should go to the table then." Lala said with a happy tone in her voice.

Lala and her sister went to the table and found that everyone was waiting for them. The two of them sat down at the table and they all started to enjoy the spicy meal that Mikan made for them. "Mmm, Mikan this tastes so good." Rito said as he was eating his curry.

"Yeah this tastes really good." Momo said as she continued to eat her dinner.

"Oh Rito I got Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun to work properly now." Lala said ecstatically.

"I thought that you had already got that to work?" Rito asked when he thought about when Lala teleported in his bed with full clothing on.

"Yeah, it was good then but now it has no cool down time. You can use it as many times as you want." Lala said as she took a bite out of her dinner.

"That's great, now no one can get into a bad situation when using that device!" Rito said with a big smile as he began to finish the rest of his dinner.

After Rito's comment everyone sat and finished their meals. Nana finished her meal when she asked, "So Rito, when are you going to take out Onee-Sama again?"

The question surprised Rito, "I didn't really think about that yet." He said as he began to think about what he should do.

"Don't worry about it right now Rito." Lala said, "I won't make you take me out this time. Just take me out when you want to."  
"Thank you Lala." Rito said as he put his plate in the sink. "I think that I am going to go to bed now. Thank you for the meal Mikan it was really good." Rito walked up the stairs and went into his room. He changed into his boxers and T-shirt and jumped into bed, he was asleep the moment he hit the bed.

Lala walked up to the room and opened the door to see that Rito was already asleep. 'He is really cute when he is sleeping.' Lala took off her clothes and put on some pajamas and jumped into bed and clung onto Rito and fell asleep.

The next morning rolled in and Mikan opened Rito's door so that she could wake him up, "Hey Rito get up it's time to go to school."

"Ok, I'll get up." Rito said with some drowsiness in his voice. Rito looked over to his side to see that Lala was still in bed next to him. "Hey Lala we have to wake up and go to school now."

Lala stirred and woke up, "Ok, I guess that I will get ready." Lala stood up and went to her room. "Peke change form please." Lala said as she put some more things in her school bag.

"Yes Lady Lala." Peke said as she changed into the school uniform. Lala ran to the bathroom so that she could fix her hair and brush her teeth.

Rito just put his uniform on and went to the bathroom to see that Lala was in the middle of fixing her hair, 'Wow her hair is so long and pretty.' Rito started to blush when he thought that. "Hey Lala do you mind if I brush my teeth?"

Lala looked over at Rito and said, "Not at all." Lala gave Rito a small smile as he walked up next to her and began to get ready. The two of them were finished getting ready within ten minutes and headed out the door.

"Hey did you see Momo and Nana when we were getting ready?" Rito asked Lala.

Lala thought about it for a moment, "No I don't think that I saw them. They must have left early or something."

"Yeah they are probably already at school." Rito said as they continued to walk to the school. After a few more minutes of silent walking the two reached the school. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes; class began and Rito and Lala were paying attention to the teacher when all of a sudden they heard a noise. "Hey Lala did you hear that noise?" Rito asked.

"Nope." Lala said as she jotted down some notes.

"Hm, must have been my imagination." Rito said as he went back to taking some notes. The teacher paused for a moment and in that moment someone came bursting through the window. Rito looked over to the window to see that it was Zastin, "Zastin what are you doing?!"

"I am here to see if you can protect yourself in a dangerous situation, Groom-to-Be." Zastin said as he drew his sword.

"What?! You're going to do it now in, while we are all in school." Rito said with some panic in his voice.

"Yes, when you have someone that is trying to kill you they are not going to let you pick where they are going to try to kill you at." Zastin said as he took a few steps toward Rito, "Lala you are not to help him in this test."

Lala put her head down a little and said in a quiet voice, "Ok Zastin."  
"Well I hope that you are ready Groom-To-Be, because I am going to make my move now." Zastin said as he began to sprint to the shocked Rito.

**Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; once again I would like to apologize for not updating in a while but that was because I am still sick **** I will try to get the next chapter up when I can, if you enjoyed this chapter then please Follow Fav, and Review. Trasting Out…**


	5. Chapter 5

Rito's Road to proposal

Trasting

A very shocked Rito Yuuki jumped up out of his seat and ran out of the class in an attempt to get away from Zastin. 'Where am I going to go?' Rito thought to himself as he rounded a corner and continued to run.

"You can't run away from me Groom-To-Be." Zastin said as he jumped in front of Rito. Zastin threw his fist at Rito and gave him a light blow to the stomach.

"Ow, that hurt." Rito said to himself as he got up and turned the opposite direction and started to run again. Rito turned another corner and found that he was heading to the library. "I think that I can lose him if I run in here." Rito said, "All I have to do is turn one more corner and I will be in the clear." Rito rounded that last corner and immediately ran into something and fell down.

Rito opened his eyes to see what he fell on and he turned very red in both embarrassment and in fear, "Oh no. Yami I am so sorry." Rito got up off of Yami so that she could get up.

"Yuuki Rito, once again you have managed to get yourself in another 'misunderstanding', but as you know I hate ecchi actions." Yami coldly said as she got up and turned her right arm into a blade.

Rito could see his own reflection on Yami's blade and he could see that Zastin was walking up behind him, "When you have someone that is trying to get you Groom-To-Be you have no time to be messing around." Zastin said as he swung his sword towards Rito.

Rito was very surprised when he saw that Zastin's sword was reflected by Yami's blade, "Zastin, no one but me is allowed to attack Rito."

Rito took this brief pause to get a head start over everybody and started to run again, 'I have to do something about this, I can't run forever.' Rito thought to himself, 'I just don't know what I am going to do, I don't want to hurt Zastin, wait a second I don't even think it is possible for me to hurt him in the first place.'

"Golden Darkness you must not interfere with this test." Zastin said as he was blocking each of Yami's blows with one of his own.

"And what exactly would this test be?" Yami asked as she continued with her barrage of attacks.

"I must test to see if he is able to protect himself in any situation." Zastin said as he began to run off in the direction that Rito ran off in.

Yami took off after him, "Ok I will allow you to test him, but remember this he is my target." Yami said.

Rito was running and noticed that he was running toward Ms. Mikado's office. He got to the office to see that Mikado was putting something into a needle. "Hey Mikado what are you doing?" Rito asked as he stopped, 'I think that I have enough time to see if she will help me.'

"Oh I was just putting this knock out medicine in this needle." Mikado said with a bit of concern on her face, "hey you look like you are really tired, what have you been doing?" Mikado asked when she noticed that Rito was sweating and was a bit out of breath.

"Oh it's nothings, but could I see that medicine for a moment?" Rito asked hoping that Mikado would let him see it.

"Sure." Mikado said as she handed him the needle, 'I wonder what he wants it for.'

Zastin turned the corner and ran into Mikado's office; Rito looked over and threw the needle at Zastin. The needle got him right in his neck and he began to sway from side to side. "Wow, I feel really tired now." Zastin said as he fell over unconscious.

"Wow I thought that I would miss." Rito said in disbelief as he looked at the unconscious form of Zastin on Mikado Sensei's floor.

"Rito could you explain what just happened?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah, Lala's father wanted to test me to see if I would be able to defend myself in case someone was trying to harm me and he sent Zastin to attack me. I didn't really know how I would fight back against Zastin so I took off running. When I got here and you told me what that medicine was I thought that I could use it against him." Rito explained with a sigh of relief. 'I wonder where Yami went though.' Rito thought himself.

"Oh, I see. I guess you were lucky that you ran in this direction then." Mikado said with a smile, "You should probably go back to class now."

"What about Zastin?" Rito asked.

"Don't worry about him, I will take care of him." Mikado said.

"Ok then, I guess I will go to class now." Rito said as he walked out of Mikado's office.

Rito got back to his class in a couple of minutes, he opened the door and everyone looked over at him. He went to his desk and sat back down, "Yay you are back Rito! So did everything turn out well with Zastin?" Lala asked.

"I'll tell you after we are done with school for the day." Rito said as he started to take notes on what the teacher was saying to the class.

The rest of the day at school was very uneventful. Rito and Lala walked back home. "We're home Mikan." Rito yelled when he got through the front door.

There was no answer but after a minute Momo came down the stairs, "Oh Mikan and Nana went shopping together again, they also took Celine with them."

"Oh, wow you and Nana came home from school really quickly then, didn't you?" Rito asked.

"Well Nana came home fast, I accidently slept in for far too long, I didn't go to school today." Momo said.

"You know that you just can't not show up to school right?" Rito asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah I know, I'm a bad girl. Please punish me Rito." Momo said with a devilish grin.

"Um, I'll pass if that's all right with you." Rito said as he turned a bit red.

"Ah, ok then." Momo said, "Well I am going to go back upstairs."

"Ok." Rito said as he walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So Rito what happened between you and Zastin earlier today?" Lala asked. Rito explained what happened when Zastin began to chase him. "So you knocked him unconscious with some medicine?" Lala asked.

"Yeah, I am lucky that Mikado had that on hand when she did." Rito said with a little laugh.

"So what happened to Zastin?" Lala asked.

"I think that Mikado took care of him in her office. She told me to go to class, but she said she would take care of him." Rito said as he leaned back a bit into the sofa.

"Well I bet he is fine, and what else do you think that my dad has in store for you?" Lala asked.

"I don't know; I never gave it much thought." Rito said.

"Well maybe he won't try anything else in a while." Lala said.

"Yeah, hopefully. So what do you want to do? I'm kind of bored." Rito said to Lala.

"Well we could go up and mess around with some of my inventions to see if we could fix them." Lala said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Sure why not." Rito and Lala got up off of the couch and went up to her room, "You sure seem content on fixing all of your inventions." Rito said as they walked into her room.

"Yeah, I really want them to work properly so that we don't have to worry about them causing some problems whenever we use them." Lala said as she opened up her closet which had some inventions in it.

"So which one do you want to start with?" Rito asked as he looked at all of the inventions that Lala had in her closet.

**Hey everyone, I think that I will try to get back into the normal update pace after this chapter, but who knows there is a lot going on this week for me. If you have any suggestions about what the next test that Gid can throw at Rito is then feel free to put them in a review. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and once again I am sorry for not updating earlier then I did. Until next time, Trasting Out.**

**P.S. Thank you guys for making Rito's Love for Her the To Love-Ru fanfic with the second most amount of feedback. I hope that you guys can make this story have just as much and if not, more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Wow thank you all for the feedback and all of the good ideas for this chapter. I will try to use all of them that you guys have suggested. So let's begin with the story.**

"Wow Lala you sure have a lot of inventions in here." Rito said as he looked at the massive amount of devices, "What does this one do?" Rito picked up a small cube and held it up.

"That one can change the personality of the person that pressed the on button." Lala explained. Lala started to reorganize her inventions and Rito put the cube like object on a shelf. "Oh Rito do you actually want to work on that one you just put on the shelf?" Lala asked.

"Sure we could work on this one, but what do you want to do with it?" Rito asked when he grabbed the cube again.

"Well we could actually try to put more personalities in it." Lala said with a smile.

"What personalities does it have programmed in it already?" Rito asked.

Lala thought about it for a moment and looked at Rito, "I don't think that it has any in it right now, I think I only made the hardware and never got around to making any software for it." Lala went over to her computer and started it up. "Getting some attributes into the device should be relatively easy."

"How can you say that programming personalities and traits into something is going to be easy?" Rito asked astonished that someone could just say that doing something that is hard for regular people to do is going to be easy.

"Well I could use one of my other inventions to help us with this task." Lala said as she went to go get a device that looked like a helmet.

"What is that?" Rito asked while pointing at the helmet shaped object.

"It's a machine that will be able to read and copy someone's personalities and traits and turn them into code." Lala said, "I just need you to put this on your head."

Lala took a step towards Rito and handed him the weird helmet, "I guess all I have to do is put this on and it will work, right? There will be no weird needles or anything going into my brain." The mere thought of that happening made Rito feel like he is going to vomit.

"Nope, all you have to do is put it on your head and I will work." Lala said, "So please put the helmet on."

"Ok." Rito said as he put the helmet on his head. 'I hope that this works and I don't end up fried or something.'

Rito was sitting on the edge of Lala's bed and the helmet device started to work and read his personality and traits. "Ok it is done reading the traits and stuff, so you can take it off now." Lala said as she looked at the computer screen.

"Ok, so how long will it take for all of the traits to go to the cube?" Rito asked.

"Well putting the traits and your personality into the cube shouldn't take much time, but I want to edit some things first and that should take about an hour." Lala said as she began to type, "I think I heard Mikan and Nana downstairs so if you want to help them out while I do some editing go for it."

"Ok I guess I will go see if they need any kind of help unloading groceries or stuff." Rito said as he walked to Lala's door and opened it.

"I'll be down there when I am done editing all of this." Lala said with a smile. Rito smiled and walked out of the door and closed it. Lala looked at the computer screen to see what traits make up Rito's personality. "He has all of the traits that I thought he had since the first day that I met him, I guess I can make all of these traits 40% stronger for the cube." Lala started to work on making the traits stronger.

Rito walked downstairs to see that his sister was with Nana and Celine. "Hey do you guys need any help with those?" Rito asked when he saw that the girls were carrying bags with them.

"Hey Rito." Mikan said with a smile, "Could you actually help us organize some of the things that we have here?"

"Sure I would be very happy to help you." Rito said. Rito took a step and tripped on a bag and fell.

Rito expected to hit the ground hard, but was surprised when he felt something else. "Jeeze Rito you really need to learn how to not fall so often." Nana said with a surprised Rito in her arms.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you caught me, I thought that you would just let me hit the ground." Rito said with a little laugh, "Thank you for not letting me fall on my face though."

Rito and Nana put the groceries that were inside the bags in the pantries and the fridge while Mikan put Celine up in her room so that she could get some rest. "So what are Lala and Momo doing?" Nana asked.

"Well Lala is working on one of her inventions again and I don't know what Momo is doing." Rito responded.

"Oh ok then." Nana said as she put away some more things.

Mikan came down the stairs and said, "Well I think that I will begin making our dinner for the night."

"Ok, I hope you make something that is as good as or even better than what you made for us last night!" Rito said as he began to head to the stairs so that he could go and see how much progress Lala has made on her cube.

"Hey Rito I'll call you and Lala down when the food is ready," said Mikan who was already grabbing some of the ingredients that are required for the night's meal.

Rito made it up to Lala's room and knocked on the door, "Come In" Rito heard Lala's voice coming from the other side of the door.

Lala heard the door open and turned to see who wanted to talk to her, "Oh hey Rito what are you doing?"

"Oh I was just checking to see how much progress that you have made on the cube." Rito said as he sat down on the corner of Lala's bed.

"I managed to get the traits and all that good stuff loaded onto the cube and it only took a few minutes instead of the hour that I thought that it would take to get it on." Lala said as she unplugged the cube from the USB port on the front of her computer.

"Wow, that was really fast. So do you think that it will work if someone used it?" Rito asked as Lala handed him the cube.

"I think that it will work." Lala said with a very ecstatic tone in her voice.

"Oh Mikan said that she is making dinner and that she would call us down when the food is done." Said Rito as he tossed the cube in the air and caught it and repeated the process.

"Oh thanks for telling me." Lala said, "You can keep that cube too Rito, I don't think that I will end up using it anytime soon, so you can use it if you want."

"Thank you Lala, I don't know what I could use it for either but it is good to have on me just in case." Rito said as he looked at the cube some more, it looked like a blue and white cube with the Devilukian crest on it.

Rito and Lala talked about school work and other general things and not long later Mikan called them down to get some dinner. The group of Nana, Momo, Lala, Mikan, Celine, and Rito ate their dinner and enjoyed every bite of it. After they had had their dinner they all went to their rooms and got ready for going to sleep. Rito took a shower and after him the three sisters all took a shower together.

"I hope that we won't have to do much tomorrow at school." Said Lala, who was lying on her side facing Rito.

"Yeah me too, I hope that no one comes through the window and tries to attack me." Rito said as he thought about Zastin jumping through the window.

"Yeah, hopefully you won't have to worry about something like that for a while now." Lala said as she wrapped her arms around Rito's chest.

Rito turned red and closed his eyes so that he could try to get some sleep. After all if something does happen tomorrow he will want to be awake to be able to fight it off. "Good night Lala." Rito said.

"Good night Rito."

**It seems like this will be a good place to end this chapter. Like I said before the start of this chapter I will try to use as many of the ideas that you guys gave me. I will put the next test in the next chapter, in case you were wondering. Now I will say the same old thing that I've said for a while now, if you enjoyed and you have not done so already please Fav/Follow this story and leave me reviews with ideas or something like that too. Those help me a lot, they give me a lot of inspiration. Well until next time, Trasting Out.**

**P.S. Make sure that you check out my new To Love-Ru fic called Master and Servant!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Hey guys, I would like to thank all of you for the feedback again! And if you were wondering, yes I will be putting that cube to use in this chapter. I would also like to say, if you already didn't know, that I began on another story called "Master and Servant" so check that out if you would like, it is another To Love-Ru fic. Let's begin shall we.**

The sunlight from the morning began to slowly creep its way into the room of Rito Yuuki. The sunlight founds its way onto his bed and over his face which he began to notice while he was asleep. He stirred for a moment and finally woke. Rito looked to his side to see that Lala was not next to him like she usually was. 'Hm I wonder if she is already ready and is downstairs.' Rito thought to himself. He looked at his alarm to see that he actually woke up an hour early today.

Rito got up out of bed and decided to go downstairs to see if he could find Lala, "Hey Lala are you down here?" Rito asked with no reply. Rito turned around and went back up the stairs to see if she was in her own room. He went to the attic and saw that Lala's door was open while her sister's were not. Rito cautiously poked his head around the corner when he reached her door. He looked around for a second, 'Wow she is not here either, I wonder if she went out to something else.'

Rito turned around the corner and as he did so he noticed that there was a bit of light coming out of Momo's room. 'Maybe Momo knows where Lala went.' Rito thought as he knocked on her door.

'I wonder who is knocking on my door this early.' Momo thought as she got out of her chair and went to the door. She opened it and was surprised when she saw that Rito was standing there. "Oh hey Rito; what are you doing here?" Momo asked.

"Well, I've been looking for Lala and I can't find her. I thought that maybe she went out and told you or something." Rito said.

"Sorry Rito she didn't tell me anything, she might have just stepped out for the morning." Momo said as she watched him.

"Maybe, but she usually doesn't do something like that." Rito put his head down feeling a bit defeated that he couldn't find her. "I guess I am going to go to my room then." Rito turned around only to have his arm grabbed from behind. "Momo what are you doing?"

Momo spun Rito around so that he was looking her directly in the eyes, "Rito do you want to spend some time with me? It is very lonely up here." Momo said with puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't look at me with those eyes." Rito pleaded as he tried to pull his arm away from Momo.

Momo pulled harder and began to drag Rito further in her room. She turned him around so that she could push him towards the bed. "Rito I think that we need to spend some more time together. We haven't spent a lot of time with each other lately." With one last shove she managed to get him on the bed. Momo stared at her prey with very vicious eyes as she crawled over him.

"Momo please stop, let me get up," Rito begged as he tried to push her off of him, 'Why does this always happen?'

"You can't say that you don't like this Rito." Momo grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast as she began to pull his shirt up.

"Well, I um…" Rito stuttered. 'I've got to stop her before something happens.'

Rito pushed up against Momo and pushed her down so that she couldn't do anything else, "You can't always do this to me Momo." Rito said with a forgiving voice. The moment after Rito had said that Momo's door opened and Nana came through it.

"Hey Momo we've got to get ready to go to scho…" Nana couldn't finish her sentence when she saw that Rito was on top of her sister while pinning her to the bed. "You beast!" Nana yelled as she ran up to the bed and began to strangle him.

"Nana please stop choking me. This is all a big misunderstanding!" Rito saw little dots in his vision and he knew that if this continued then he would be unconscious very soon.

Nana stopped strangling him and pulled him off of her sister, "What do you think you were doing with Momo so early in the morning!?" Nana demanded to know.

"Don't worry about him Nana," Momo said with a smile, "I was the one that pulled him down to the bed. The reason why he was on top of me was that he was trying to stop me."

"Ok, I believe you two for now." Nana said as she walked to Momo's door. "Remember that we have to be at school in two hours."

Momo smiled when her sister closed the door, "Sorry about that Rito." Momo looked at the red and coughing boy in front of her.

"That's alright, but I think I am going to go change and look for Lala some more." Rito said as he got up and walked out of the room. Rito got to his room and put on his set of gray sweats. 'If Lala is outside I think that I might be able to find her.'

Rito turned and was scared half to death when he saw that Gid Deviluke was standing in front of him. "Yuuki Rito, you have successfully managed to defeat Zastin. You have proved that you can protect yourself from danger. Now I have another test for you."

Rito composed himself and looked at the small ruler of the universe, "What would this next test be?"

"I have taken Lala to a planet that has oceans of lava. You have to there, find her, and bring her back here. If you can't do this task then I will deem you unfit to become the next king of Deviluke." Gid said to Rito in a cool and collective voice.

Rito was surprised at how Gid managed to say his next task as if it was not a big deal, "So you want me to go to an alien planet that has oceans of lava and bring Lala back here?" Rito asked to make sure that he heard Gid correctly.

"Yes that is correct Yuuki Rito. I am surprised that you were able to pay attention to my task, humans have such low attention spans." Gid said with a voice that obviously said that he is superior.

"Ok humans don't have attention spans as short as that!" Exclaimed Rito, "So how exactly am I going to get to this planet?"

"Well I will take you to it, when you get to the planet I will not assist you for anything. I will take you back to Earth once have secured Lala though." Gid said.

"Oh, hold on before we go do you think I could grab some things real quick?" Rito asked.

"You can go grab what you think you will need." Gid said, 'I don't think that anything you grab will help you.' Gid thought to himself as he chuckled a bit.

Rito grabbed the small cube that Lala had loaded traits and personalities into the day prior. 'I don't know if this will help me at all, but it is worth grabbing.' Rito also ran up to Lala's room and grabbed Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun.

"Ok I think I have what I need." Rito said as he stood next to Gid.

"If that is the case then we should be on our way." Gid pressed a button on his watch and suddenly the two were in Gid's ship. "We should be able to get the planet in a few minutes." Gid pressed a button on a control panel and suddenly the ship was moving at the speed of light.

After a couple minutes of travel the two were orbiting a planet that looked much like Earth, but instead of being blue it was a dark red color. "Ok here we are, I wish you the best of luck." Gid said as he teleported Rito to the planet's surface.

Rito was stunned when he saw the view, "Wow there is a beach over there, but instead of water there is lava. Rito took a few steps forward and realized, 'Wait how am I supposed to know where I am going or where I am supposed to go?' at that moment a map appeared in his hands with directions on how to get to Lala.

"Well it looks like I have to go this way." Rito looked as he began to move east. Rito walked in that direction for about five minutes before he came across a lava river. 'According to this map I have to get to the other side of this river.' Rito looked at the river of lava, 'HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO THAT!' Rito began to panic for a second, 'Wait I have this cube that Lala gave me. I wonder how it works.' Rito put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small cube. His figures found a button and all of a sudden the cube began to shift and move and jumped onto Rito's arm and sealed around his wrist. 'What is it doing?'

The small cube turned into a bracelet and glowed blue. Rito heard a sound coming from the bracelet. "Bravery increased by 40%."

At that moment Rito's nervousness about having to cross the river of lava disappeared and was replaced with determination. Rito looked back to the lava and noticed that there were some stones that he could use to get to the other side. 'Looks like I am going to have to do some hardcore parkour'

Rito prepared himself and ran from the "Shore" and jumped to the first stone. After regaining his balance he jumped to the next stone, then the next, until he made it to the end. Gid was watching Rito through a monitor, "I am surprised that the earthling was able to make it across the lava. I wonder if that weird cube thing had anything to do with it."

"Yes I made it across the lava without getting burned!" Rito said very happily. He continued to walk in the direction that the map was telling him to walk in and after a few seconds he heard the bracelet make a noise.

"Effects have now worn off. Recharge time 15 minutes." Rito looked at the bracelet which used to have a blue glow now blink red. The bracelet unsealed itself and turned back into its cube form. "Wow this thing really made my panic go away. I don't think that I could have made those jumps without it."

Rito looked back at the map and saw that the next thing he should be going into is a castle. Rito kept walking for a few minutes and found the main gate to the castle. "It looks like this is where I am supposed to enter."

Rito entered the castle and was amazed at what he saw, "Wow this castle looks very European."

The castle had a dark feel about it, there were suits of armor everywhere Rito looked and there were old swords and shields hanging on the wall. "I wonder where all the people are. It seems like there have not been people living here for a long time." Rito thought to himself. There was a small brick on the floor and Rito tripped on it. He put his hands out in front of him so that he could break his fall. When his hands hit the floor his right hand began to sink into the floor. The brick that was on the floor was moving in and it had set off a trap!

Arrows from both sides of the room whizzed right by Rito as he stayed low to the floor. "You have got to be kidding me. This place has traps in it too?" Rito stood back up to see the dozens of arrows imbedded in the walls.

'Ok I think that I should be more cautious about what I touch in this place.' Rito thought to himself as he got back up and got the dust off of him. 'Well this map has an X on the castle so this must be where Lala is.'

Rito walked passed corridor after corridor and found nothing, 'Where could she possibly be? It is also getting kind of dark.' Rito thought as he turned a corner and found himself in another long hallway. 'Oh look an unlit torch. Maybe I can find something that I can light it with.' Rito walked up to the torch and pulled it out of the wall.

He looked at the torch and after a second fire shot out of the wall, Rito fell to the ground in shock. "Wow another trap. That fire came really close to hitting me. At least it lit the torch."

Rito got up and began to walk again letting the torch light up the way. He came to trap after trap. He almost got hit with an axe and he almost got hit with a dart that was tipped with poison. After a while he came up to a door that looked it might lead into an important room. He reached out and twisted the door knob handle. The moment he twisted the door knob a trap door beneath him opened up and he fell into another room. "Why are there so many traps in this place?!" He got up and saw that he landed in front of another door. "Well I might as well see what is inside this room." Rito said out loud to himself as he stood up and opened the door. He walked into the room and noticed that there were windows in this room and that it was well lit.

What caught his attention the most was that in the middle of the room was throne. In that throne was Lala who was playing some games on a Playstation Vita. Lala looked up from her game and saw Rito, "Hey Rito you made it! Do you want to play this game with me?" Lala asked with her normal happy go lucky attitude.

"Lala we don't have time to play videogames right now." Rito said in disbelief. "We have to go home now."

"Ok Rito, did you have fun trying to find me?" Lala asked with a smile.

"I guess I had some fun, but the thing that was not fun was I almost got killed by fire, arrows, poison, axes, and falls." Rito said as he walked up to Lala.

"I guess that the people that built this place didn't want people to get into it." Lala said.

"Hey do you know if there are people that live on this planet?" Rito asked, "I've been wondering since I first got here."

"There used to be people that lived here, but for some reason thousands of years ago they all disappeared." Lala said.

"That is kind of weird." Rito said as he began to get creeped out.

"So how are going to go home?" Lala asked.

"Your father said that he would pick us up and drop us off at Earth if we could make it back to where he first dropped me off." Rito answered.

"Ok so let's go back to the beginning." Lala said with a happy tone as she began to walk to the door.

"Um actually there was a big lava river that I had to cross so I don't want to go back to that. I thought that we could just use this instead." Rito put his hand into his pocket and pulled out Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun.

"Ok let's use that then." Lala said as she walked up to Rito.

Lala took the devise from Rito and put it on her wrist. Lala pressed the button on the front and they teleported to Gid's ship. Gid saw the two of them and said, "I see that you didn't die."

"Well nice to see you too." Rito said to Gid with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "So can we go home now?"

"Yes you may go home, but I will have more tests for you in the future." Gid said as he pressed a button and teleported the two back to Rito's room.

"Yay we are finally back home." Now we can actually relax. Rito said as he sat down on the corner of his bed. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and it opened and Mikan came into the room, "Hurry up Rito you are going to be late for school."

"Damnit I forgot about school. AHHHH" Rito yelled.

**Well here is another chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed. I thought that this test would be a bit fitting and I tried to use your guy's ideas. I think I will keep this short. So until next time Trasting Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Thank you to Shadow who caught a little problem that I am going to have to fix with Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun. The reason why I didn't have Rito just teleport to Lala grab her and teleport back is because I was thinking along the lines of he has to know who he wants to teleport to and he has to have been to that location before . Or I he could teleport to a location that he wants to go to such as I want to go to my bathroom or something like that. I will fix Pyon-Pyon in this chapter though, so thank you for catching that.**

"I don't want to go to school after doing all of that." Rito said to himself.

"What could you have possibly done already?" Mikan asked when she heard Rito say that.

"Well Lala's father decided that he wanted to test me again and he made Lala go to a planet that was covered in lava and I had to find her and bring her back." Rito explained, "While I was there I was almost killed too."

"Wow that really sucks, you did all of that pretty quickly though, so I will give you props for that. Now hurry up and get ready you don't want to be late for school." Mikan said as she opened up the door and left.

It took Rito and Lala fifteen minutes to get ready and when they went to the front door they saw that Momo and Nana were waiting for them.

"You look tired Rito." Nana said when she saw the two of them walk up, "Did you go to sleep late?"

"No, I had to do some stuff earlier and it wore me out." Rito replied, not wanting to go into great detail about the whole ordeal.

"So did you hear about what the principal did for today?" Momo asked.

"No, what did he do?" Rito asked as they opened the door and began to walk to the school.

"Well I heard that he is making today a free day for everyone. We can just hang out with friends and stuff like that." Nana said with a smile on her face.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun!" Lala said as she jumped up a bit, "Rito do you want to spend some time with me?"

"Sure." Was all that Rito said as they continually made their way to school. "What do you two plan on doing today?" Rito asked.

"Well I think I am going to hang out with Mea today and see if she wants to do some stuff." Nana replied.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I might go around the school and see if the plants need some water or food. Or I might be spending all day trying to get away from the VMC." Momo said the last part with a bit of annoyance.

"You are so popular with the boys at school Momo." Lala said with a smile on her face.

"If only they knew how you really were." Nana said with a smirk, "They would freak out if they knew that the girl that they all think is so innocent is a bit on the ecchi side."

"You are just a bit jealous that you don't have a whole bunch of boys that are willing to do anything you want even if they are annoying." Momo teased her older sister.

"No, I am glad that I don't have a whole group of idiots following me everywhere I go." Nana said hoping that she ended the little quarrel.

"Maybe if your bust was a bit bigger you would be a bit more popular." Momo said knowing that she was opening Pandora's Box.

"Hey it is not my fault that I am flat chested." Nana yelled to her sister, "And you are lucky that you are as developed as you are!"

Rito started to turn red as he listened to the argument. 'Someone is going to end up getting hit.' He thought to himself.

"Yes I am lucky that I am as developed as I am, but it still doesn't change the fact that you aren't as fortunate." Momo began to get a more devilish grin on her face.

"Ok, can you two please stop before someone ends up getting hurt?" Rito yelled hoping that his interjection would stop the two from fighting more.

"What do you think about breasts Rito?" Nana asked to get his opinion on the matter.

"Wait, Um… We've had this conversation before. Actually you were overhearing the conversation because you were in Momo's body." Rito said. 'I really don't want to get involved because I think that no matter what I say I am going to sound bad or something.'

"I still want to hear what you think about it." Nana sternly said.

"Yeah why don't you tell us Rito, do you not want us to know that you like big breasts like Tearju Sensei?" Momo began to chuckle a bit.

Rito blushed and began to stutter with his response, "Well um, she has nice breasts, but um, size doesn't matter to me you know." 'Damn I am going to get hit so badly, that response came out wrong.' "Well what I mean is that I don't care if someone has big breasts or not, I care about that person's personality." 'Ok I think I might have saved myself.'

"Ok then, so you are saying that it doesn't matter." Nana said.

"Yeah and I think that you shouldn't be concerned about your breasts either. If you want them to be bigger then you should just wait a while. Everyone goes through a period of time when they grow." Rito said with a smile.

"So Rito what do you think about my breasts?" Lala asked with her happy tone of voice.

"Why are you going to ask me a question like that right when we walk through the front door of the school?" Rito asked while his face was red.

"Can't I just ask a question like that wherever I want?" Lala asked with a confused look on her face.

"No you can't ask questions like that any where you want." Someone said. Everyone turned and looked behind them. "Asking questions like that in public places is shameless." Kotegawa said.

"You should really lighten up a bit Yui." Lala said as she gave her a hug.

"No I shouldn't lighten up; I can't let anything sexually illicit happen on school, and don't address me so casually." Kotegawa said.

"Ok Jeeze." Lala said as she stuck her tongue out at Kotegawa for a second. "So today is a free day right?"

"Yeah the principal decided to let us have the day to do whatever we want for some reason." Kotegawa replied, "But you have to go to your homeroom class first for attendance and stuff like that."

"Ok, thanks for the information." Rito said, "Ok I guess Lala and I will be going to our homeroom." Rito said to Momo and Nana.

"Ok I guess we will be seeing you later." Momo said as Rito and Lala headed off to their class.

"Ok so it looks like everyone is here today. Today is going to essentially be a free day, the principal has decided that you guys can socialize today." Rito and Lala's teacher said as he took roll. "You guys are dismissed; make sure that you stay on campus though." After that everyone jumped up out of their seats and went out the door.

"So what do you want to do today?" Rito asked Lala.

"Hm, why don't we go hang out with everyone else, like Haruna and Kotegawa." Lala suggested.

"That sounds like it would be fun." Rito said with a smile as they headed off in the direction of their friends.

Haruna was talking to Kotegawa when she noticed that Rito and Lala were walking up to them, "Hey Yuuki-Kun, hey Lala." Haruna said with a bit of a blush.

"Do you want to hang out for a bit?" Lala asked.

"Sure, it could be fun." Kotegawa said, but the moment that she said that someone bumped into Rito and he fell down.

Rito fell right into Kotegawa and his face landed right between her breasts. When Rito realized what had happened he began to blush a very dark red. "Kotegawa, I am so sorry." Rito tried to apologize as he tried to get back up to his feet.

"SHAMELESS!" Kotegawa yelled as she drew her right hand back as far as she could and bring it right to the side of Rito's face.

Everyone was watching Rito when he got back up to his feet; there was a big red hand print on his face. "Yuuki-Kun are you alright?" Haruna asked as she ran up to him.

"Yeah I think that I am alright." Rito said as he rubbed his face hoping that the stinging pain would go away faster.

"You have such bad luck." Lala said with a frown on her face.

"Finally someone understands that it is that I have bad luck and I don't do these things on purpose." Rito said with a smile.

"So are we still going to hang out with each other?" Haruna asked as she looked at Kotegawa, Rito, and Lala.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Lala asked the group.

"I don't know let's see what there is that we can do." Kotegawa said with a bit of a glare towards Rito.

**Well I am going to end this chapter her so that you guys can put some ideas of what you would want to see in the next chapter. So if you have some ideas then please post a review, and also if you enjoyed this chapter then please fav, follow if you have not done so already and please post a review. I would also like to ask you guys to check out Master and Servant and give me some ideas for that because right now I have reached a standstill. Until next time Trasting Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Sorry that was my bad, posted the wrong chapter, here's the right chapter this time around :). As you may have figured out, I am a very competitive person. Colorado JROTC 3 position sporter Air Rifle state champion and a DECA state qualifier. I would like to see we could get this story up at the top of the To LOVE-Ru archive in terms of reviews. Thanks to you guys we have managed to get Rito's Love for Her in the number two space, currently this story is at number 13. I would like to get this one to number two or three. So enough of my rambling let's begin.**

Rito caught Kotegawa's glare and began to turn red. "Um do you know if the school is doing anything?" Rito asked so that he could break the silence.

"I think that they are doing another scavenger hunt or something." Kotegawa said, "I hope that they made the tasks a bit more manageable this time around."

"That field day was a disaster." Rito said to the group, "I can't believe that all of that managed to happen in one school day." Rito thought about Ren trying to find the legendary sword that was located somewhere in the world.

Lala thought about it for a moment, "Hey I am going to go check to see if they are going to do a scavenger hunt, so I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok we'll still be around here when you come back." Haruna said to her friend. "So what are we going to do for now?"

"Well I guess we could go and sit down; there is a bench that we could rest on over there." Rito pointed at a bench that was a few feet away from them.

Rito, Haruna, and Kotegawa talked about school in general for about five minutes before Lala came back, "Yeah the school is doing a scavenger hunt today. This one is a bit different than the one that they did during the field day though. Instead of having an organized hunt going on at the same time they are making it so that you take a piece of paper then when you find what they want you turn it in at the front desk and they give you something." Lala explained to the three.

"So we can just start at any time that we desire?" Kotegawa asked, making sure that she understood what Lala said.

"Yup, I already grabbed us three pieces of paper with tasks on them." Lala put her hand in her pocket and pulled out some folded pieces of paper. "Here you go." Lala handed out tasks to each of them. "Oh Yay! My task says that I have to find three teddy bears that are hidden around the school."

"I have to find two cats that are wondering around the school." Haruna said with a smile on her face.

'Dang it why did she have to get the task that involves cats? I love cats; I am so jealous right now.' Kotegawa thought to herself as she unfolded her task. "I have to find three hundred metal stars that are somewhere in the school. Why do I have to get the ridiculously hard one?" Kotegawa complained as she looked at her task.

Everyone look at Rito to see what he had to find and was surprised to see him just staring at the piece of paper. "Yuuki-Kun, what task do you have?" Haruna asked with a joyful tone of voice.

"This piece of paper says that I have to find the true meaning of love and the meaning of life." Everyone just looked at Rito with their jaws on the ground, "Who the hell asks someone to find the meaning of life and love?"

Kotegawa laughed for a moment before saying, "Well maybe I didn't get the most difficult task, and I guess we should start looking for our items right now." Everyone nodded at Kotegawa's suggestion.

"Oh Lala, do you know if we are able to change clothes so that it won't be as restricting to us?" Haruna asked.

"Hai! We are able to change out of our uniforms if we want." Lala said with her usual happy go lucky tone.

"I guess I am going to head to the locker rooms so that I could change." Rito said as he waved bye and headed off to the lockers. 'Why did I have to get some weird task? Am I cursed? Do I have the worst luck out of anybody on the planet?' Rito thought about many questions before he reached the men's locker room.

Rito walked into the room so that he could change into his P.E. uniform that he has. Rito opened his locker but was surprised when he heard a deep voice. "Yuuki Rito, I am here to give you another test." Gid Deviluke took a step towards Rito.  
"Geez I almost had a heart attack; don't sneak up on me like that!" Rito yelled as he tried to calm down.

"I am sorry, I will not promise you that I won't sneak up on you. It is just too fun to pass up on." Gid said with a toothy grin on his face.

"So what is this task that you wanted to give to me?" Rito asked.

"I want you to find something for me." Gid said, "I want you to find an artifact that I believe is somewhere in this establishment."

"What does this artifact look like?' Rito asked hoping that he could get some more detail so that he could have a lead on what he is looking for.

"Well it is a blue stone that is about the size of an American quarter." Gid said as he put his fingers in the shape of a circle so that Rito knew how big a quarter is.

"Wow that is kinda small." Rito looked at Gid's man made circle.

"I have also come here to do something else." Gid said.

"What would that be?"

"I want to see if you can take a punch now." Gid said with a big devilish grin on his face as he pulled back and hit Rito on his right thigh.

"Ow!" Rito's hand immediately went to the spot that Gid hit him at.

The moment that Rito did this he heard a noise come out of his pocket. "Malfunction, Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun is having a malfunction. If you have any questions about the error please contact Lala Satalin Deviluke for more information. Have a nice day!" Rito began to glow for a moment as if he was about to teleport, but instead of him teleporting only his clothing did! Rito stood in the same spot that he was in before, but now he was completely naked and in front of the ruler of the universe.

"What the hell is your issue!?" Gid roared at Rito.

"Hey it is not my fault that it had a malfunction. You are the one that decided to hit me. Now please let me change into my P.E. uniform!" Rito yelled as he turned and grabbed his clothes out of the locker.

"Ok, but remember you have to find this stone." Gid reminded Rito.

"Yeah I know, I won't forget about it." Rito assured Gid as he began to put some shorts on. When Rito turned back around he was surprised to see that Gid wasn't there anymore. "He is so weird. I can't believe that Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun had a malfunction too. I guess I am going to have to get Lala to fix it or something. I wonder where my clothes went too. This is starting to be a bad day." Rito said to himself.

After a couple of minutes Rito had managed to get dressed in a full set of clothing, even if it was physical education clothing. "So now I have to find this blue stone thing for Gid and I have to find out the true meaning of love and life. Why does this all have to happen at the same time?"

**Poor Rito, it must be a pain having to find all of this stuff. Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it and if you did you know what to do. I hope that you guys post some more reviews so that we could move up a few notches on the To LOVE-Ru totem pole. Once again if you have ideas feel free to post them in a review, and I hope that you all have a great day and or night. Trasting Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Last time I posted a chapter I accidentally posted the wrong one, so if you missed it check back and it is the right one. Sorry about that, and sorry for not updating in a while.**

"Great, now is have to go and find some little blue stone too." Rito said out loud to himself as he walked out of the locker room. 'Why is there an alien stone on this planet anyway and why can't Gid go find it on his own?'

Rito went back to where they were talking before and saw that the other three girls were still there. "We thought that we would wait for you." Kotegawa said as Rito approached.

"Thanks for waiting." Rito said, "Oh Lala, Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun had a malfunction."

"What did it do?" Lala asked a bit concerned.

"Well your father punched me in the thigh and the punch hit it because it was in my pocket and it said malfunction and to talk to you, then it teleported my clothes." Rito recapped.

"I'll have to look into that. Do you know where your clothes and Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun teleported too?" Lala asked.

"No, all I know is that they are gone." Rito said.

"Well hopefully they go somewhere that we can find them." Lala said with a smile, "So, wait you said that my father caused the malfunction, what was he doing here?"

"He just wanted to talk to me about something." Rito said.

"Ok, so are you guys ready to start looking for your stuff?" Lala asked as she began to get excited about finding the three teddy bears.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Haruna said.

"Ready when you are." Kotegawa said.

"Yup" Was all Rito said, 'How am I supposed to find the meaning of life and love?'

"Let's go." Lala said very happily. Right after she said those words the three girls took off in different directions and left Rito behind.

"Ok, so I wonder what that stone that Gid wants me to find is supposed to do. It is also very small so I wonder where it could be, and why would it be in the school?' Rito thought to himself as he took off in a random direction.

"Yay! I found one of the teddy bears!" Lala exclaimed to herself when she found one of the bears in the girls restroom. "I'm going to put you in my bag."

"Ok so that is 30 stars so far, I have to find 270 more." Kotegawa said to herself with a bit of disappointment. "I am starting to wish that Haruna and could have traded."

It has been 10 minutes since they first began to look around and Rito still has not made any progress on finding the meaning of life, love, and that little blue stone. 'I think I can find the blue stone, that should not be too hard, but I don't think I can find the meaning of life and love, there have been many philosophers who have tried. What makes them think that I can do it?' Rito thought to himself as he entered the school's courtyard.

Rito saw many of the school's students running around the courtyard with a piece of paper in their hands, 'I guess they are all looking around for their things too.'

While Rito was looking around the courtyard for the stone Haruna was trying to get one of the cats to come to her. "Here Kitty." Haruna slowly walked toward the cat with her hand out and got close to the cat. "There there, I won't hurt you." Haruna was about to pick up the cat when all of a sudden it hissed and ran off. "Dang, almost had it."

"I need to talk to Gid to find out what this stone does. I am really curious to find out some details. Is it a valuable stone or does it do something special?" Rito said out loud as he sat down. Rito looked up at the sky and began to ponder some more things, 'I wonder how I am going to complete this scavenger hunt task too. The meaning of love maybe something that I can find.'

"Oh hey Rito. What are you doing?" Lala asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about some stuff." Rito said as he put his head in his hand.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Well I am getting a bit discouraged about my task and I don't know if I can find this little blue stone your dad wants me to find." Rito explained as he looked up at her.

"You mean the power stone?" Lala asked.

"I don't know what it is called, but is what you are thinking of really small, like the size of a quarter, and blue?" Rito jumped up when he asked, 'I hope we are thinking of the same thing, because then she could give me some details about the stone.'

"Yup, that is the power stone. As the name implies it has great power within it." Lala said with her happy tone.

"When you say power do you mean electricity power or do you mean like "I am going to take over the world" power?"

"Electricity, the stone has the ability to power a city that is the size of Tokyo for at least one hundred years." Lala explained.

"I wonder what your Dad wants it for."

"Well last I knew he still had it, so I don't know how he could have lost it or something."

"Wait, he must have hid it for me to find." Rito said, "He wants me to find it for him so that he could use it for something. Why he didn't use it when he had it is beyond me though."

"I don't know, but you said you are becoming discouraged about your task. I could help you with it if you want." Lala offered.

"Well how do you think you can help me?"

"Well part of your task is finding the meaning of love. I think I could help with that part at least." Lala said as she took a few steps towards Rito.

"Wait why are you getting closer." Rito asked as Lala got closer and closer until Lala was right up on him.

Lala grabbed Rito and pulled him into a kiss. Rito was shocked, but he enjoyed the kiss and eventually gave into it. 'Yay he gave into the kiss! I thought that he wouldn't since it was sort of a surprise.' Lala thought to herself as she continued to kiss the boy she loved.

They ended the kiss after a couple of minutes and Rito had a stunned look on his face. "Why do you look so surprised? This isn't the first time that I kissed you."

"Yeah I know, but it still surprises me when you do it." Rito said as he began to get a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lala asked as she took Rito's hands into her own and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Rito couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, it made me feel… happy." Rito smiled more when he saw that Lala was getting happy. She began to jump around and all of a sudden a thought entered his head, 'Maybe this is the meaning of love, making someone happy while she makes you happy.'

"So how is your task coming along?" Rito decided to ask.

"It's going fine, I found one of the teddy bears so far. I still don't know where the others could be though. Do you want to help me find them?" Lala asked as she began to walk away from Rito.

"Sure I help you." Rito said he as he started to walk towards Lala. "Maybe I can find the stone while I help you too."

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter and yes it is a bit on the short side. It took a while to make this even though it was so short because I was having a hard time thinking about where things could go from here. If you have any ideas of where you want it to go from here then feel free to post them. Trasting Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

It only took Lala and Rito about five minutes to find the second teddy bear, "Wow I never thought that the bear would be in a hole in a tree; they really found some good hiding spots for these bears." Rito said as he watched Lala jump down from the tree.

"Yeah, now we only have one more bear to find!" Lala said ecstatically as she held the bear close to her.

"Maybe you will be able to keep the bears; you seem to like them a lot." Rito said.

"Yeah, these teddy bears are really cute; I hope that they let me keep them. That would make me so happy!" Lala said with a big smile as they continued to look for the next bear.

"I wonder where they could have hidden this last bear." Rito said to Lala as he was keeping an eye out for anything.

"Who knows, this is really fun though." Lala said as she looked over to Rito, "Do you know why I think that this is really fun?"

Rito thought about it for a moment before he responded, "No, I don't really know why you think this is fun."

"I think that this is fin because I am able to spend more time with you." Lala moved up to Rito and grabbed his arm as they continued walking.

"That is very sweet and all, but could you please not cling on to me like that?" Rito's cheeks had a slight red tint to them.

"Come on Rito, why don't you like it when I hold on to you?" Lala asked with a friendly tone.

"I don't know, I just don't like it when people cling to me. It's been happening way too much recently." Rito said as he thought of all the times Run has run up to him from behind and clung on to him.

"Don't worry, you will learn to like it." Lala said with a smile, "I think that I have something that makes people enjoy physical contact more, maybe I should give you that."

"NoNo that won't be necessary!" Rito quickly responded, 'Do you know how many problems that something like that might cause?' Rito thought to himself.

"Ok, I won't give it to you." Lala said, "Do you want to see if the bear is in there?"

Lala pointed over to a storage shed in the distance. "Sure it could be in there." Rito agreed. They walked up to the shed and opened the door to find some school equipment such as desks and chairs inside.

"Oh Teddy where are you?" Lala called out as she began to look around for the bear.

"Rito took a few steps forward and when he stepped on one plank of wood it made a different sound of the others. He stepped on it, then he would step on another plank to see if was actually making a different noise. 'I wonder why this wood could be making a different noise than the rest of the boards.' Thought Rito as he knelt down to take a close look at the board.

Rito put his hand on the board and found a little notch that he could lift up on. He pulled up on the board and it came off, and underneath it was the last teddy bear. "Lala I found the last bear!" Rito yelled out so that she could hear.

"Where was it?" Lala asked as she came up to him. Rito pointed down at where the board used to be, "Wow that is a really good spot to hide something."

"Yeah, I only was able to find it because it made a different noise than the rest of the boards when I stepped on it." Rito put his hand in and pulled out the teddy bear.

Lala grabbed the bear from his hands and began to look at it. "It is so cute! It is also different than the other bears. "Wow this bear is looks amazing; the blue really makes it cute!"

'Wait a second why is that bear blue? It doesn't make since.' Rito thought as he picked the board so that he could put it back to where it belonged. 'Wait what is this?' Rito saw a little blue ring box at the bottom of where the bear used to be and he picked it up and opened it. Inside the ring box was a ring that has an amazing green stone in it that looked like a sapphire, and next to the ring was a small blue stone about the size of a quarter. 'Is this the power stone?' Rito thought to himself as he held up the stone so that he could see it a bit better.

"What is that Rito?" Lala asked as she walked up to him. Rito quickly closed the ring box and put it in his pocket.

"Oh I think that I might have found the power stone." Rito said as he stood up and handed the stone to Lala.

"Yeah that is the power stone alright!" Lala said, "So what exactly did my father want you to do with it?"

"Well he wanted me to find it and give it to him, but I don't know what he wants to do with it." Rito said as he took the stone back from Lala and put it in his pocket. "So do you want to turn the bears in to see if you can keep them and stuff?"

"Yeah! Come on let's go." Lala grabbed Rito and began to run out of the door of the storage shed.

"Hold on, don't just grab me and start running." Rito said as he tried to regain his footing, "You are going to make me fall if you do something like that."

"Ok, I'm sorry; I just wanted to hurry and get the bear over there." Lala said with a nervous smile on her face.

Lala and Rito walked back to where they are supposed to drop off the bears and saw that Haruna was there and turning in the two cats that she found. "Hey guys!" Haruna said when she was finished turning in the cats.

"Hey, I see that you found those two cats." Lala said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Yeah, they weren't that hard to find. The hard part was trying to get them to come to me and let me pick them up." Haruna explained, "So did you find the bears?"

"Yeah, I was going to turn them in and see if I can keep them. Look at them they are so cute." Lala showed the three bears to Haruna.

"The blue one is my favorite." Haruna said as she took a look at the bears, "Well I am going to go see if Kotegawa needs help with finding those stars. I'll see you two later." Haruna walked off to go find Yui.

Rito and Lala walked up to the table so that they could turn in the bears, "Hello could I see your task paper?" Asked a woman that was behind the table.

"Yeah." Lala said as she pulled out the folded piece of paper, she handed her the task.

The lady behind the desk looked at the task and asked, "Did you find the three teddy bears?"

"Hai!" Lala said very happily as she took the three bears and handed them to the lady.

"Sorry but you only have two of the three bears." The lady said.

"Wait what?" Lala asked with a confused look on her face.

"This blue teddy bear is not one of the bears that he have hidden on the school." The lady said as she handed the blue bear back to Lala. "You can't keep these two bears but you can keep the blue bear since it isn't the school's."

"Ok, thanks." Lala said as she turned around. "Rito I am going to go to the girl's locked room so that I can put this somewhere safe." Lala said, "I'll meet you at this spot when I am done."

"Ok, I guess I am going to run by the men's locker room and put the stone in the locker." Rito said as Lala ran off.

"Ok."

Rito walked over to the boy's locker room and went to his locker so that he could put the stone in it. Rito opened his locker and heard a deep voice behind him. "Oh come on, not again."


	12. Chapter 12

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Well here we go with another chapter, I hope that you guys enjoy it! **

"I see that you managed to find the stone." Gid Deviluke said to Rito.

"Yeah, did you hide that there?" Rito asked.

"You are a smart boy!" Gid smirked, "Yes I hid the stone in that ring box with the teddy bear."

"If you hid it then why did you want me to find it for you?" Rito asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well I wanted to hide it with the ring that you found with the stone." Gid said with a genuine smile.

"What is the ring and the stone for?"

"Well that ring that you have in that box is something that I made for Lala. I wanted to give it to Lala when she got married." Gid smiled.

"It is a very nice looking ring, the stone color matches her eyes." Rito said as he began to relax a bit.

"Yeah, but it is not just a ring. The ring has the ability to give the wearer a full suite of Devilukian armor." Rito was looking at Gid and began to see the fatherly side of him, "I made this so that I could protect her, she is eventually going to be ruling alongside someone and I want her to be safe."

"You know, I've never thought of you to be the soft hearted kind of person… no offence." Rito said with a nervous laugh.

"None taken!" Gid gave a little laugh, "I don't want people to see that I have some compassion, because I am the ruler of the universe. I love my daughters and will do anything to protect them. I have two more rings for Nana and Momo too."

"So what did you want with the power stone?" Rito asked.

"Ah, so Lala told you about the stone? Well the stone has the capability to do the same thing as the ring. I wanted you to find the stone so that you give it to me so that I can put it in a ring." Gid explained.

"Couldn't you have done that without having me find the stone!?" Rito asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I could have, but where is the fun in that?" Gid said with a toothy smirk, "It also got you and Lala closer to each other."

"So you wanted to have fun watching me run around looking for the stone?" Rito asked.

"Yup, anyway could you give me the stone?" Gid asked as he outstretched his arm and opened his hand.

"Yeah." Rito put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small blue stone, he took a final look at it and placed it in Gid's hand.

"Now, I am going to make this into a ring that will do the same thing and turn into a suite of armor." Gid paused for a moment before continuing, "It's tradition for humans to propose on one knee and offer the female a ring right?"

"Yeah, that is pretty much how everyone does it. Why do you ask?" Rito said.

"Well I think that you are unarguably the one that my daughter is going to marry. You already know how to propose in a traditional Devilukian proposal, but I want you to propose like a human too. I want you to keep the ring until that moment comes." Gid explained.

"I guess whenever that moment comes I will do that. Thank you for the ring." Rito said with a smile.

"I'll be back when I have the ring finished, but don't think that I won't try to test you some more." Gid turned around and began to walk away from Rito, "Oh, and by the way make sure that you take Lala out on some more dates. If you don't then she will probably annoy you until you take her somewhere."

In a second Gid vanished and teleported back to his ship that was orbiting the Earth. "I guess I do need to take her out on a date." Rito said out loud to himself as he began to exit the boy's locker room. Rito walked back to where he and Lala said that they would meet back up and saw that she was walking towards the spot too.

"Hey Rito!" Lala said happily as she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Lala, please let go of me… you… are starting to choke me…" Rito managed to say as she loosened her grip on him.

"I'm sorry." Lala said with a smile as she finally let go of Rito, "So did you put the stone in the locker?"

"Well that was what I was doing, but then you father showed up, so I gave him the stone." Rito said as he began to think to himself, 'I don't think that I should tell her about the rings and stuff yet.'

"Oh, did he tell you what he wants the stone for?" Lala asked with a great deal of curiosity.

"No, he just thanked me for finding the stone then he disappeared again." Rito lied.

"Oh, ok. So do you want to find the last teddy bear with me?"

"Sure." Rito responded as he began to head off with Lala in search of the final bear.

The day progressed and Lala and Rito found the last bear inside one of the class rooms. Kotegawa found the rest of the stars, and now Rito, Lala, Kotegawa, and Haruna were in front of the turn in table. "So Rito did you make any progress on your task?" Kotegawa asked.

Rito thought about it for a minute before responding with, "I found some of it in some aspects. It is hard to explain." The three girls looked at him with a confused look on their face, but they decided to drop the topic and turn in their items.

Lala handed in the last teddy bear and the lady behind the desk offered her one of many stuffed animals as a reward. "This one is cute!" Lala said ecstatically as she picked out a tiger.

Kotegawa handed in all of the stars and when the lady had them all counted up she offered Kotegawa the same thing, "I would like that one please." Kotegawa pointed out to a stuffed cat. The lady grabbed the cat and handed it to Kotegawa. "Thank you."

"So what did you pick out Haruna?" Rito asked when he remembered that she turned her items in earlier.

"I picked out a stuffed Giraffe; I put it in my locker when I got it though." Haruna said.

"That was fun! I wish that the school would have some more days like this more often." Lala said as they headed back to their class.

"Who knows, maybe they will do more things like this." Kotegawa said with a smile.

As they were walking to the class they came across Mikado-Sensei. "Oh hey Sensei!" Rito said as he waved to Mikado.

"Hello you guys." Mikado said with a smile, "What did you guys do today?"

"We went on some scavenger hunts." Haruna answered.

"Did they turn out better than the last time?" Mikado asked as she remember the scavenger hunt that took place on the last field day.

"Yes, no one got hurt or anything like that." Kotegawa said with a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief." Mikado said with a laugh.

"Oh while we are on the topic of people getting hurt; what did you do with Zastin that day that I knocked him out? We haven't seen him since then." Rito asked.

"Oh, when he woke up I told him to go home and that he was going to be ok." Mikado answered, "He was very surprised that you managed to do that though."

"Ok, thanks." Rito said.

"Sorry that I can't talk anymore, I have to go to some sort of meeting now." Mikado said with a bit of a disappointed sigh.

"See you later Mikado-Sensei." Lala said as the group continued to walk to their class room.

When the four reached their class they were surprised to see that there was one person in it. That person was Mikan. "Oh hey Rito." Mikan said when she looked up and saw her brother.

"Hey Mikan; what are you doing?" Rito asked as he looked at his sister.

"Well I came to bring you this." Mikan handed Rito a bag.

Rito opened the bag and was surprised to see his uniform and Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun in it. "Where did you get this from?" Rito asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Well I was at home and I heard something that sounded like words so I followed the sound to your room and when I opened the door I saw your uniform sprawled out across the ground and I saw Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun on your bed and it kept saying that there was a malfunction and that it needed to be fixed by Lala." Mikan explained.

"Oh, I'm surprised that my clothes managed to teleport to my room." Rito said with a small laugh.

Lala walked over to Rito and grabbed the device out of the bag, "I guess that I should try to fix this."

**I think that this is a good place to stop this chapter at. If you have any ideas about what I should do with Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun feel free to post them in a review. Come up with ideas about how I can make the device better or how I can make it have more problems so that it could be funnier. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, I hope that you enjoyed. Until next time Trasting Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Well, I had a long tiring day, so I thought that I would finally update again. Lol. Yup it's been a little while, but here we go. Oh and I would like to ask if you haven't checked out my other story Master and Servant please check it out and give me some feedback, because that is what keeps that story going.**

"I think that I fixed it! Would you like to test it out?" Lala came down the stairs and into Rito's living room with a big smile on her face.

Rito looked over at Lala, 'Well it has been a few days since Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun has broken and now it is spring break, I wonder what took her so long to fix it.' Rito thought to himself before responding with, "Not right now, I'm just afraid that if it doesn't work and something does go wrong I don't really want to deal with it right now."

"Ok, I guess we could test it later." Lala said as she walked over to Rito, who was sitting on the couch, and sat down right next to him. Rito thought nothing of her sitting next to him until she asked, "So, it is spring break now and you haven't taken me out to anywhere in a long time. Can we go somewhere this week?"

'Damn, I never thought about what we would do on another date.' Rito thought to himself, "Well why don't you plan out our date this time?" Rito asked.

"I never thought about that, I think that I might be able to make the best date happen. I am going to go plan out our next date now!." Lala jumped up out of the couch and pulled Rito into a hug before running up to her room.

"Wow, what did I just do?" Rito asked out loud to himself. Rito turned around when he heard a voice from behind him.

"What did you do?" Mikan asked.

"Well I just sort of, told Lala that she could go plan our next date." Rito said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, she might be able to plan out the perfect date, you never know." Mikan said as she took a seat next to her brother.

"Yeah, I thought about that too, but she seemed to be really excited about it, and I hope that she doesn't go overboard with anything because I don't want anything bad happening." Rito responded as he laid his head back on the headrest of the couch. "Geez I am really tired now."

"Maybe you should go to bed now; it is about 10:00 P.M now." Mikan said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Rito laughed as he stood up off of the couch, "Well good night Mikan."

"Good night Rito." Mikan said as she watched her brother go up the stairs to his room.

Rito walked up to his room and opened the door to see Lala laying down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, "Um, Lala what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about what we are going to do for the next date." Lala answered without looking at him.

"Oh, have you thought of anything yet?" Rito asked.

"Well I thought that we could go to something called an amusement park, but I don't know if that would be something fun to do." Lala said.

"It's an amusement park, how could it not be fun?" Rito asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Right when Rito said this he saw the light bulb light up above Lala's head, "We can build an amusement park at your house, and we could always have fun, and we could let our friends play here too!" Lala jumped off of the bed and walked up to Rito, "We can begin building it tomorrow in the morning."

"Um, Lala I don't think that building an amusement park at my house would be the best idea ever. There are rules and regulations that must be followed when you build something like that." Rito said, hoping that she would think about not doing it. "If you want to go to an amusement park, we could just go to Tokyo Disneyland or something, but we don't have to build a park."

"No, we can build the park, and I think that it would be something that we would both enjoy." Lala said with a squeal as she pulled Rito into a hug and pushed him on the bed. Rito began to turn very very red and Lala looked him in the eyes, "Please let us build the amusement park, we can consider this as our next date!"

"Well, Um, Um. Su-re" Rito began to stutter as Lala stayed on top of him.

"Yay! I will start on the project in the morning and you can start to help when you wake up." Lala said as she got off of Rito and got next to him, "But for right now, why don't we just get some rest?"

Rito sighed with a breath of relief, 'I thought that she was going to try to do something to me. I think I heard something about her saying that she wasn't going to go easy on me or something, but that could have been a dream.' Rito thought to himself.

"Good night Rito." Lala said as she grabbed Rito and pulled him close to her.

'Aw, come on now Lala, you don't have to grab onto me like that every night. Whenever you do that I become afraid to move because I think that I am going to end up waking you up or something.' Rito gave a small laugh at the thought as he fell asleep.

Rito began to stir a bit when the morning light came through his window. After a couple minuets he finally woke up to find that Lala was not laying down next to him, 'I wonder where Lala is.' Rito got up out of bed and put on jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs to look for Lala. When Rito got downstairs he saw his sister watching T.V., "Hey Mikan have you seen Lala today?"

"Oh hey Rito, I saw Lala go outside about an hour ago, she said something about an amusement park." Mikan answered, "Do you know what she was talking about?"

"Yeah, last night she said that she wants to build an amusement park at our house." Rito said with a sigh.

"That sounds like it could be fun." Mikan said with a smile.

"It might be fun, but where are we going to put an amusement park?" Rito asked.

"I don't know, but you know Lala, she will figure it out." Mikan said.

"I guess I am going to go see if I can find Lala." Rito headed over to the door and put some shoes on. After he put his shoes on he went outside to see that there was no construction or loud noises at all. 'I wonder where she is.' Rito walked around his house to see if he could find her and he found a little door that looked like it lead underground. 'There is no way that she is building this below my house.'

Rito opened the door to find a set of stairs and a hallway that was completely lit. After walking down the stairs he found himself in a humongous room that had a lot of machinery in it, "Good morning Rito!" Lala yelled from on top of one of the machines. She jumped down and landed in front of Rito, "I was just about to start building this, do you want to help?"

"Sure, I'll help, but why are you building this underneath my house?" Rito asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well I figured that if I built it underground that I wouldn't have to deal with any of the city regulations or anything like that." Lala said with a triumphant look on her face.

"Just because you build it underground doesn't mean that you are allowed to just bypass it like that, but since you dug this huge room already I guess it doesn't matter." Rito said with a small laugh.

"Oh thank you Rito!" Lala grabbed Rito and pulled him into a hug. The embrace was short and Lala asked, "So do you want to begin building it right now?"

"Yeah, Oh and how did you manage to build a very large room and have metal walls and lighting and all the things like that up within a matter of hours?" Rito asked as he walked up to a machine and looked at it.

"I have my ways, You have to remember that I am able to create things like this very quickly." Lala said as she jumped into a very large crane and turned it on.  
"So how long do you think that it will take to make a ride?"

"Well I think that to make a very large roller coaster that goes around this room will take about 3 hours to build." Lala said as she began to think about how long things will take to build.

Rito's jaw dropped, "That is extremely fast!"

"Yup, we should be able to have the entire park built by the end of the day and have some time left to spare." Lala said as she began to move the crane to the proper position so that she could begin construction on the roller coaster.

Rito walked over to a table and saw some blueprints on it, "This looks like something that I can probably build." Rito said to himself as he began to build.

Rito spent the next hour building a small shack that one could store concessions in and some other equipment. "I am finally finished!" Rito stood back to observe his masterpiece. "It turned out pretty good." Rito said to himself.

"Yes it did." Lala said with a smile as she walked up to Rito.

"Oh hey Lala, what are you doing over here?" Rito asked with a curious tone.

"Oh I was just checking to see what you have gotten done" Lala explained.

"Oh, well yeah I got this thing put together, so what have you done so far?" Rito asked.

"Well look over there and you'll see." Lala turned Rito around and he was dumbfounded, "You managed to build that in an hour!" Rito was staring at a huge roller coaster that looked like it could go very fast.

"Yup, I got it built, and I got it done much faster than I thought that I would." Lala said with a smile, "Come on let's take a break and go back into the house and tell the others."

"Yeah, sure." Rito agreed and began to head out of the giant room, and before he began to head up the stairs he took one last look at the coaster and thought to himself, 'She really does know how to build something quickly.' With that last thought he began to head up the stairs with Lala and headed into the house.

Right when the two enter the house they hear a voice, "So what have you two been doing alone in the morning?"

Rito and Lala looked to their right to see that Momo was standing there. "Oh we were building an amusement park underneath the house's foundation!" Lala said very happily.

"Don't say it like that !" Rito yelled, "That makes it sound very bad."

"Oh, are you sure that is what the two of you were doing, or were you two spending some alone time together?" Momo asked with a very devilish grin on her face.

"I assure you that the only thing that we did was begin building the amusement park." Rito responded as he began to blush at what Momo was implying.

"Yeah, we decided that it would be good if we took a break for a little while." Lala said as she walked past her sister and went up the stairs.

"You know I still think that you two were doing more than just building an amusement park down there." Momo said with a laugh as she walked past Rito.

"We weren't doing anything!" Rito yelled, 'Ugh I can never win!'  
**This seems like it is a good place to end a chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed. I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave a review for not only this story, but for Master and Servant as well. I'll see you guys next time. Trasting Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Thank you to everyone that has read the last chapter, that has made me very happy. There are some family things that I must attend to. I don't know if I will have internet access, but if I do I will try to update. I'll give you guys an extra long chapter just in case though. Let's begin with the story.**

Rito walked into the kitchen so that he could fetch himself a drink. 'That Momo always has thoughts like that. It's funny, she is the youngest of the three sisters, you would think that she would be the most innocent.' Rito thought to himself as he grabbed a glass of water.

Rito sat down on the couch and began to drink his water as he looked out the window, 'I think that I should probably take Lala on a date soon. All she wants is to spend some more quality time with me. I just don't know where I could take her for her to have fun.' Rito watched as birds flew by the window. 'Maybe I can take her to a park or something; all of the animals are coming back out since it is spring. She might enjoy something like that.'

As Rito was thinking to himself Momo came up and sat down which startled Rito a bit, "Hey Rito, what are you thinking about?" Momo asked as she looked Rito in the eye.

"Well I am thinking about where I could take Lala out for a date. I am not having much luck in finding something that we could do that she would enjoy." Rito explained as he turned to loom at Momo.

"You know what you two could do that she would enjoy." Momo said with a toothy grin.

"We are not going to do that!" Rito said when he understood what she was implying.

"I'm kidding, I know that you would not do something like that, but you would be surprised about what Lala yearns for." Momo said with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Rito asked.

"Well Lala seems really innocent when you talk to her, but I see the way that she looks at you. She looks at you like you are her prey and she is the predator." Momo paused for a moment, "If I were you I would think of something quickly and do something to quench her lust."

Rito had a shocked look on his face as he watched Momo get up and leave, "I can't tell if she was being serious or not. If she is being serious then it looks like I am going to have to something about her quickly, but I am not going to do what Momo wants me to do.'

"Rito are you ready to start working again?" Lala came downstairs and asked excitingly.

"Yeah, I guess, but I just had this thought. How is the house still standing?" Rito asked when he realized that Lala said that this is underneath the foundation.

"Oh, don't worry about things like that; I reinforced the steel that I used to build the room. The house is essentially sitting on top of the room's ceiling. Nothing bad can happen." Lala said with a smile, "Now come on let's go and finish that amusement park!" Lala grabbed Rito and began to pull him towards the door.

Rito and Lala went underneath the house so that they could begin working again. They continued to work on the new rides for another three hours before they were finished. "Wow, we are finally finished." Rito said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yup, and it only took four hours total! Do you want to try out everything tomorrow?" Lala asked.

"Sure." Rito responded with a smile. Rito and Lala headed out of the underground and they went up to the house.

"Wow you guys got that built extremely fast!" Mikan said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, Lala sure does have her ways of getting things built quickly." Rito said.

Lala walked past the two and went up the stairs. "So what are you going to do now?" Mikan asked, "It is only 2:00."

"I think that I am going to up to my room now and try to rest for a bit." Rito said.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." Mikan walked into the kitchen and began to look around for something to make for dinner.

Rito walked up the stairs and went to his door, 'That actually made me really tired, I don't understand how Lala never gets really tired from building things this big.' Rito opened his door and walked in but right when he walked past the door it shut quickly and he heard it lock.

"Hey Rito!" Lala said as she came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Ah, Lala what are you doing!" Rito said in surprise.

"I am just giving you a hug." Lala said.

'Why does she have to hug me like this though, her breasts are rubbing up against my back!' Rito thought to himself.

Lala began to push Rito towards his bed, "Come on Rito let's play!" Lala said happily. Lala pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Lala you know that you probably shouldn't do stuff like this right?" Rito said with a stutter in his voice. 'What has gotten into her?'

"Why can't I? I like this." Lala said as she leaned down to kiss him. Lala kept kissing him until she had to stop to take a breath.

'I wonder why she does things like this at random moments.' Rito thought to himself as he tried to get away.

"Nope, you aren't going anywhere Rito!" Lala said with a laugh, "I want to play and I am not going to let you go until you play!"

Rito noticed that Lala's tail was moving from side to side behind her and he noticed that his hand was close enough that he could touch it. 'I think that I could reach that.'

Rito reached out his hand and grabbed Lala's tail, causing her to become a moaning wreck on his chest, "Rito, not my tail!"

'Yes, I think that I can get away now!' Rito thought to himself in excitement. Rito pushed Lala off of him and he jumped off of his bed and went to the door. When he got to the door he noticed that there was some kind of lock on the door. "What the heck is this?" Rito said in panic as he tried to type in some sort of password that would allow him to unlock the door.

"Oh that is a lock that I made that nobody, but me, can unlock." Lala said with a smile.

Lala began to walk over to Rito and this made Rito panic a bit. 'What am I going to do?!' Rito thought to himself as he began to look around. Rito's eyes locked on something that he had on his desk. Rito ran over to his desk and picked up Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun. "I hope that this works!" Rito yelled out as Lala made her way to him. Rito pressed the little button and in an instant he was teleporting.

Rito opened his eyes to see that he was in front of the school. He looked down to see that all of his clothing had teleported with him and that he wasn't missing anything, but when he looked to his left he was in for a big surprise. Standing in front of him was, himself.

"What the heck happened here!?" Rito yelled out when he saw a copy of himself.

"How the hell should I know jack ass." The other Rito said.

The foul language surprised Rito, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think I am dip shit? You must be dumber than you look." The other Rito said with a laugh.

"Just so you know, we look exactly the same, so if you think that I look dumb then you must think that you look dumb as well." Rito said with a grin, 'I think that I got him on that one.'

"Well I really don't care what you say, so whatever." The other Rito said.

"Well do you know what happened?" Rito asked the other him.

"Well what I am thinking is that bitch didn't fix the device." The other Rito said.

"Hey, you don't call her that!" Rito yelled, 'Wow I am surprised that I got that angry that quickly.'

"What are you going to do if I don't listen to you?" The other Rito laughed, "You know that you are too weak to do anything about it."

That pushed Rito over the edge and he drew his right fist back and swung. The hit connected right in the other him's face. "That's what I'll do about it!" Rito yelled at the unconscious form of himself on the ground.

"What am I going to do now?!" Rito said to himself as he kept looking at the other him, "I really don't want to call Lala because I don't know if she would try to rape me again, and I don't want to use Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun again because I don't know if something like this will happen again."

Rito thought about what he should do when an idea popped into his head, "I can call Zastin to see if he can take care of it!" Rito pulled out his phone and dialed up Zastin.

"Hello Rito, what is it that you need?" Zastin said from his end.

"Well would it be possible for you to pick up someone for me?" Rito asked.

"Sure, but who is it?" Zastin asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Well, you see, I need you to pick up a copy of me. I am in front of the school, so if you could come over here I would greatly appreciate it." Rito said.

"Well, that is kind of weird and you are going to have some explaining to do, but I guess I will show up. Hold on." Zastin said. Rito hung up the phone and waited for Zastin to arrive. After waiting for a couple of seconds Zastin appeared in front of him to find the other Rito unconscious on the ground. "Do you mind telling me what happened?" Zastin asked as he looked at the other Rito.

"Well you see I needed to make a quick escape from Lala and I used Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun and when I opened my eyes I saw him next to me. He said some things that really ticked me off so I took a good swing and I knocked him out in one punch." Rito explained.

"Ah, I understand, but why were you trying to make a quick escape from Lala?" Zastin asked.

"It's complicated." Rito responded.

"Ok, I will just leave it at that then, but what exactly do you want me to do with him?" Zastin asked as he pointed at the other Rito.

"Well I was hoping that you could just throw him into a cell on your ship until I talk to Lala about it and figure everything out." Rito said.

"Sure, I will do that, and I will give you updates about him later on as well." Zastin said as he grabbed the other Rito and swung him over his shoulder. In an instant they were gone.

"I guess I am going to have to walk home now." Rito said to himself as he began to walk home from the school.

_Yuuki Residence _

"Ah I just wanted him to play with me." Lala said with a pouty look on her face as she walked out of Rito's room. 'It did look like Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun worked like it was supposed to though, his clothes weren't here when he teleported, so I think that it worked correctly.' Lala thought to herself as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Lala, what are you doing now?" Momo asked when she saw that her sister came down the stairs.

"I was just coming downstairs to see what is going on with everyone, Rito teleported somewhere and I think that I'm going to wait for him to get back here." Lala responded.

"Why did Rito teleport?" Momo asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well I was kind of trying to get him to "play" with me and he freaked out and tried to get away. He managed to get away from me, but he wasn't able to get the lock that I put on his door open, so he grabbed Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun and teleported somewhere." Lala explained to her younger sister.

"Oh, that's pretty funny, so I assume that you got the device to work properly?" Momo asked.

"I think that I did, but there is no way of knowing until he tells me himself." Lala said.

Lala and Momo talked to each other for another fifteen minutes before they heard the door open. When the door opened they saw Rito step through. "Finally I am home." Rito said quietly to himself. Rito walked to the living room and saw that Momo and Lala were talking to each other.

"So Rito, did Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun work right?" Lala asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nope, I teleported to the school and when I looked to my side I saw that there was another me." Rito responded, "This other me was like the exact opposite of me too, he was a total jerk. He said something that made me mad so I punched him in the face and took him down in that one hit. After that I called Zastin so that he could come and pick him up and put him in a prison cell or something until we figure out what to do about it."

"I guess that I will have to try to fix that too, I wonder why each time I try to fix this thing something else happens to it that ends up making it worse." Lala said as she put her hand out for the device. Rito put his hand in his pocket and pulled it out, and then he put it in her hands. "I'll work on it sometime later. I'm sorry about what I did earlier." Lala apologized with an innocent looking smile on her face which made Rito blush.

'That smile makes her look like she is so cute and innocent.' Rito thought to himself. "It's ok. Oh do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's 3:43 right now." Momo answered.

"Wow time sure did fly by fast." Rito said, "I think that I am going to go up to my room now, and I would appreciate it if no one comes into my room to rape me this time." Rito walked up the stairs and went into his room and this time there was no locking sound behind him. 'I will finally be able to relax now.' Rito changed into some more comfortable clothes, jumped into bed, and fell asleep.

"I wonder what happened with Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun." Lala said to Momo as she looked at the device that Rito had out in her hands. "That has been the strangest thing to happen with this device so far."

"I don't know, but maybe you should test you inventions a little better before letting somebody use them. Some body, most likely Rito, is going to be seriously hurt by one of these things." Momo said.

"Yeah, but when I test them myself they usually work fine, but for some reason when he uses them they always malfunction." Lala said with a laugh as she thought about all of the times her inventions have caused some trouble for Rito.

"Well, I think that you should test them more thoroughly then. I just don't want him to get seriously hurt one of these days because of it." Momo said.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do over spring break?" Lala asked Momo in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well I really don't know, I would be fine with staying her so that we could relax and spend time together, but I don't know about what else I would want to do this spring break." Momo said as she thought about what she could do during the break, "What do you want to do?"

"Well I would like Rito to take me out on some dates during the week, but I don't really know what we could do that is fun. I also don't really know if our father is going to show up to give Rito another one of his tests, you know I don't even know why he is giving him these tests because he made Rito do a test when he came to Earth and made Rito reach his ship within a certain amount of time." Lala said as she thought about it.

"Maybe he just wants to see if he is able to defend for himself and for you, it seems like the tests that he is giving Rito were about self defense and things like that." Momo said.

_Rito's Dream_

"Where am I?" Rito said to himself as he took a look around at his surroundings. He was surprised at what he saw. Wherever he looked he saw different colored war machines that were fighting each other. He looked over to his left and he saw Zastin and Yami fighting and he saw himself with a lot of bots on top of him, which were preventing him from getting to Lala, who was currently wearing a military uniform.

He watched the scene and immediately realized that this is when Lala had reversal flu and tried to take over the world. All he could hear was the sound of bots fighting each other when all of a sudden he heard himself yell out I love you! "This is where I first confessed my love to Lala." Rito said to himself as he continued to watch. A few moments later the scene went black and he was standing in a black void. He began to see images fly past his face and go in front of him. He took a closer look at the images as they went by his face, "These are all memories that I have had with Lala. These are all of the good times that I have had with Lala, and with everyone in general after Lala had arrived in my life. Rito touched one of the images and he was sucked into it and he watched it. Every time the memory would end Rito would go into a different one and just watch it. He did this for a few memories before he woke up.

"That was a weird dream." Rito said to himself as he got up out of the bed and looked at his clock, "Wow it is already 6:00, I wonder if Mikan has made dinner already."

Rito walked down the stairs and began to smell food and he got hungry, "Hey Rito, did you enjoy your nap?" Mikan asked as she set the table up.

"Yeah, it was very relaxing to say the least." Rito responded as he watched Mikan set up the table.

"Well I am glad that you were able to get relaxed while you can." Mikan said as she continued to set up the table.

"Why do you say that?" Rito asked.

"Because Yami-Chan will be staying over at our house for the night." Mikan said with a smile.

"When did this happen?" Rito asked with a stutter in his voice. 'Oh man I feel a bit light headed right now.' Rito thought to himself as he went to help Mikan finish setting up the table.

"Well I went out to go buy some ingredients for dinner while you were sleeping and I ran into her on my way there. I asked if she would like to stay over tonight and she said yes." Mikan said.

"Ok, so when will she be coming over?" Rito asked.

"She should be over here in about 30 minutes." Mikan responded, "But for right now we can just set the table and clean anything that needs to be cleaned."

"Ok." Rito walked into the kitchen and began to clean everything that he saw. 'I don't know why I am so nervous that Yami is coming over. It's not like she is going to try to kill me or anything.'

Rito continued to clean the house for thirty minutes, then the door bell rang. Rito ran over to the door so that he could open it. Rito opened the door and saw Yami. "Hello Yuuki Rito." Yami said with no show of emotion.

"Hello Yami, how are you doing today?" Rito asked to be nice.

"I am doing fine today, but if you do anything perverted to ruin it, I will kill you." Yami stepped in, took her shoes off, and walked right past Rito and went to go see Mikan.

Rito stood there with his jaw open and shocked, "Ok, maybe I should manage my clumsiness more carefully tonight." Rito said to himself in a quiet voice as he closed the door.

**Ok here seems to be a good spot to end this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed! I tried to take the idea of Rito's personality and Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun that you guys gave me, and it turned out, different to say the least. Lol. Yeah, I made this a little longer because I won't be back until Thursday. I would like to see where you guys want this story to go from here so please leave a review. Until next time, Trasting Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I haven't been able to focus on writing for a while. I think that I will start to introduce more conflict in the story from now on, yay. Some of you have told me that having the other Rito as a villain in this story would be a good idea, and I think that you guys are right **

**P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Uncle Joe. I miss you.**

Yami walked over to the kitchen so that she could see what Mikan is doing. "How has your day been so far, Mikan-Chan?" Yami asked.

"It's been fine so far, I haven't done much today besides cook and clean though." Mikan responded as she looked at the table that had all of the food set up on it, "How are you?"

"I am doing pretty well today." Yami responded.

"That's good, so are you ready to have dinner?" Mikan asked as she walked over to the table.

"Yeah, it smells and looks delicious as always." Yami complemented as she went over to the table to join Mikan.

Mikan blushed when she heard the complement, "Hey everyone it's time to eat dinner!" Mikan yelled so that they could all hear.

In an instant everyone was at the table and they began to eat their food. They all talked about what they did for the day and they all seemed excited about the amusement park that Lala and Rito built underneath the house. Rito was about half way done with his meal when all of a sudden he stopped and put his head in his hand. Everyone noticed and looked over at him. "Rito is everything all right?" Momo asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I think so; my head just hurts really badly right now." Rito said as he began to rub his head.

"Ok just tell us if it gets worse or anything." Momo said as she began to eat her food again.

"Ok, I will." Rito began to eat his food again when the feeling got worse and he heard something, "Damnit why is this getting worse, and I think that I am hearing things or something!" Rito yelled as he brought his hands up to his head again, squeezed his eyes shut, and began to pull at his hair.

"Rito are you ok!?" Lala asked as she watched him.

'I think I hear something!' Rito thought to himself.

"I escaped; did you think that idiot Zastin could keep me locked up?" Rito heard in his head, "I am going to come over to you and make you pay!"

'No, is that the other version of me? How am I able to hear him in my head?! Ah this is weird and it hurts my head!' Rito thought as he began to open his eyes to see everyone staring at him, "This is bad, I am hearing the other me's voice in my head." Rito said to the group.

Mostly everyone looked confused except for Lala who already knew about what happened with Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun. "What do you mean by the other you?" Yami asked with a bit of confusion.

"Well, it's a long story. Let's just say I used Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun and when I looked to my left there was another version of me, and this one is a total jerk. I knocked him out and had Zastin lock him up on his ship so that he couldn't go anywhere, but it seems like he escaped and he is coming after me." Rito recapped.

"So you heard him in your head?!" Mikan asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Why did you have to use Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun in the first place?" Nana asked.

"Well that is a long story that I don't really want to go over at this moment." Rito said with a blush as he glanced over at Lala who smiled.

"Oh, ok." Nana said with a look of disappointment.

"I think that I am going to take a look at you after we are done eating to see if I can fix this whole thing." Lala said to Rito.

"Ok, I just hope that you can fix it, because I don't want to be hearing somebody in my head and I don't another me running around causing havoc around town." Rito responded. After that last comment Rito finished his meal in silence while the others talked and he began to think to himself. 'What am I going to do about this if I can't fix it? This could end up being way worse than we think.'

Everybody finished their meals, and they all helped Mikan clean up the mess. After the mess was cleaned up Mikan and Yami took Celine and went up to their room and Momo and Nana went up to their rooms leaving Rito and Lala behind. "So let's go up to my room so that we can see if we can find a way to fix this." Lala said as she began to walk to the stairs.

"Yeah, that sounds like it would be a good idea. I want this to be fixed as soon as possible so that there is less of a risk to screw something up." Rito followed Lala up the stairs and when he go to the top he stopped for a second. "Hey Lala I am going to use the restroom real quick, I will meet you in your room when I am finished." Rito said as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Ok, I will begin to set up what I need in the mean time." Lala said as she walked up to her room.

Rito opened the door to the bath room and stepped in and turned the lights on, right after the lights came on everything went black for him. Someone stepped out from behind the door, "That is what you get for punching me in the face."

The other Rito picked up Rito and brought him to his room. He sprawled him out on the floor and waited before shouting, "Everyone I found the other me!"

After a couple of seconds Lala and the rest of the girls ran up to his room. "Did you say that you found him Rito?" Lala asked.

"Yeah, look that is him on the ground. I knocked him out again, because he tried to attack me." The other Rito pointed at the real Rito.

"So what do you think that we should do with him?" Mikan asked.

"Um, Lala, take him up to your room and start to begin tests on him to see if we could fix this." The other Rito stated, "I will be up there in a moment."

"Ok, let's take him up to my room." Lala said to the other girls who went over to Rito and picked him up, after finally getting a good hold on him the girls left the room and left the other Rito alone.

"I am glad that we have the same clothes or else I don't think that I could have tricked them into believing that you are me." The other Rito said quietly to himself. 'Now what should I do? I think that as long as they think that I am the real Rito I can do anything that I want. I think that destroying everything that he loves is a good way to get revenge on somebody.' The other Rito smirked to himself.

The girls helped Lala bring Rito into her room, they put him in a chair and they tied him up with a rope. "Thank you guys for helping me with this, but could you leave so that I could do some tests?" Lala asked Momo, Nana, Mikan, and Yami.

"Yeah, but make sure that he doesn't try to escape or anything." Mikan warned as she and the other girls walked out of the room.

When the door closed Lala looked over at Rito, "Now I wonder how I am going to see if you can go back into one person."

Rito faintly heard what Lala said and he began to regain consciousness, "Ugh, my head. What happened?" Rito said as he began to look around. He saw Lala and he tried to stand up, but found that his hands, feet, and chest had a rope going around him. "Hey Lala, why am I tied up to this chair?"

"Oh so you are awake now? What do you think that you are doing in this house?" Lala asked with a serious tone that Rito is unused to hearing.

"What do you mean by why am I in this house? This is where I live!" Rito exclaimed.

"No it isn't. We know that you are the other version of Rito that happened to appear after he used Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun. We know that you were trying to come after him. He told us that he heard you in his head while we were eating dinner not that long ago." Lala said as she walked up to Rito with something inside of a needle.

"Wait! Don't put that in me! I am not the other version of myself! I told you that I could hear him in my head and that it was hurting my head a lot. You have to believe me, and why do you think that I am the other version anyway?" Rito asked when the thought came across his mind.

"Well Rito said that he was going to use the restroom and when he was done he yelled out that he found the other him, and when we walked up to his room we found you on the ground unconscious." Lala explained as she walked up closer to Rito with the needle in her hand.

"Wait, I went to the bath room and when I walked into the room everything went black; the next thing that I knew is that I was tied up to this chair with you asking questions!" Rito said a bit confused, "Wait, you said that someone yelled. That means that he is in the house somewhere! You have to let me go and find him!" Rito frantically yelled.

At that moment Lala's door opened and the other Rito walked into the room with a small smile on his face. "So have you figured out what was up with this imposter?" He asked.

"No, he says that he is not the other version, but he says that you are. I think that he is lying though." Lala said as she looked the real Rito in the eyes.

"Of course he is lying, do you think that I would lie to you?" The other Rito said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok If you think that I am lying then ask me some questions and see if I can get the answer correct." Rito said in a desperate attempt to prove that he is not lying.

"Ok, I guess that works. I will start to ask you questions that only the real Rito would know." Lala said with a happy smile.

Rito thought to himself for a second, 'wait a second; if we are the same person then won't we know all of the answers?'

Lala began to ask the first question, "What event started the whole me sleeping in your bed with you every night?"

The other Rito began to answer, "I woke up and you were on my chest without any clothes on."

"That is correct. You had better be ready to answer a question soon." Lala said to Rito as she continued, "When we were doing the scavenger hunt at the school with Haruna and Kotegawa was the blue teddy bear and the power stone the only thing that was in that part of the floor?"

Before Rito could answer the question the other Rito quickly answered, "Yes those two items were the only things that were in there." The other Rito seemed pretty contempt with himself until Rito spoke up.

"Actually the correct answer to that question would be no." Rito answered with a bit of a sigh.

"No the correct answer was yes, Rito only pulled out the teddy bear and the stone." Lala said, "It looks like you are not the real Rito."

"NO!" Rito shouted which made Lala stop in her tracks, "There was also a ring box that was inside the floor panel. The box had the power stone and a ring inside of it."

Lala looked at Rito with a distrustful look on her face, "You have to prove that."

"Ok, if you go in my room and look under my bed you will find a cardboard shoe box. If you open the box you will find a locked box inside of it with an envelope next to it. Open the envelope and you will find the key to the box. If you unlock the box and open it you will find a ring box inside." Rito explained.

"Ok, I will go look underneath Rito's bed for this box, and you will come with me Rito." Lala said as she pulled the other Rito out of her room.

'I think that I have won this round other me. When Lala comes back with that box it will be you who is the one that is tied up to this chair.' Rito thought as he nervously waited for Lala to return.

**Thank you guys for reading, I hope that you guys enjoyed. Sorry for not updating in a while and I would like to ask for your help. I want you guys to come up with a name for the other Rito because saying the other Rito is really boring and repetitive. So if you come up with a name or you want to leave a comment or something then please post a review. Until next time Trasting out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Well it has been a little while since I have updated, and I actually have some free time for the first time in a while! I have been busy with school, reviewing for finals and an AP exam. I also shot a very important match last Saturday and the team came out on first so we will be going to Aniston Alabama in July for the National Jr. Olympic match, so excited! Enough of my blabbering, let's get on with the story.**

Rito anxiously waited for Lala to return, and he hoped that she came back with that little ring box that was underneath his bed. 'If she can't find that box then I am going to be in some serious trouble.' Rito thought to himself as he tried his best to struggle against the ropes that were keeping him restrained to the chair. Finding that it was no use he stopped his struggling.

Rito decided to close his eyes while he awaited the return of Lala and the other him, it was a few minutes but he eventually heard the two coming back up to the room. The two opened the door and walked in, the other Rito had a smile on his face as he walked in, which could only mean one thing. "Hey imposter, there was no little ring box underneath my bed! Looks like we are going to have to figure out what we are going to do with you."

"Ah, not so fast!" Lala said with excitement, "I did find this under the bed, and I didn't say anything just in case you weren't the real Rito." Lala said to the other Rito. "Based on your reaction and what you said when we walked into this room, I can deduce that you are the real imposter!"

"Well what if I am? What could you possibly do to stop me?" The other Rito said to Lala.

"Well first off the door behind us just locked, so you aren't going to be getting out of here any time soon." Lala said with a joyful tone in her voice as she walked over to the real Rito. "Now that I know that you really are the real Rito I am going to cut you loose!"

Lala cut the ropes with a knife that she had on her desk, and Rito stood up and began to stretch his legs, "Yes, it feels so good to finally be able to stand again!" Rito continued to stretch, after his muscles began to relax a bit more he noticed that the other Rito was staring at him with aggressive eyes. "Um, why are you giving me that look?" Rito asked.

"Well first off, she found out that I am not really you, and secondly you have ruined my plan to get revenge on you." The other Rito stated.

"Hey… man, why do you want to get revenge on me and what is your name because I really don't know what to call you." Rito said with some confusion evident in his voice.

"Well I want to get revenge on you because you punched me in the face and you sent me up to Zastin and he put me in a jail cell, and you can call me Kronos, my real name would obviously be Rito since I am a part of you, but yeah." Kronos stated with an evil looking grin.

"Come on you are going to get really mad over me punching you and asking Zastin if he could take care of you for a while we figure what to do about this?" Rito asked Kronos.

"Yup, and now I am going to escape this room and try to retry this sometime in the near future." Kronos put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something that looked a bit like Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun. "This is something that I took off of Zastin's hand, this should let me teleport to the location that I was at an hour ago. Now I am going to teleport, and this is not the last that you will see of me!" Kronos pressed a button on the device and in an instant he was gone.

Rito looked over at Lala, "Was that the best decision to let him go?"

"Yeah, I think that it is. I mean I will be able to observe if your personality will change after a while without a part of you being there." Lala answered as she took a look at the ring box, "So what is the deal with the ring box?"

"Well when we were doing the scavenger hunt I guess your dad hid this with the power stone and the teddy bear so that I can eventually give it to you as an engagement ring." Rito explained as he began to turn a little bit red from saying the last part of his answer.

"Oh, so you do plan on asking me to marry you!" Lala said with a great amount of joy as she jumped up and gave Rito a big hug.

"Lala, you're, choking me." Rito said hoarsely as he began to feel a bit dizzy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I am glad that you plan on marrying me!" Lala said still with an ecstatic tone of voice, "But, why are going to propose with a ring?"

"Well, your father told me that if I am going to marry you I have to do it the traditional Devilukian way and a traditional human way." Rito explained as he took the ring box from Lala.

"You know that you don't have to do it the human way right? You could just do it the traditional Devilukian way." Lala explained.

"Well your father wanted me to do it both ways, but I think that your tradition is the one that would state that we are really married." Rito said as he began to think about it a little bit.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to propose! This time I won't try to wipe everyone's memory of me." Lala said with a little laugh.

When Lala said this Rito began to think about that day, 'I felt so bad at that moment. She didn't want to have the wedding because she felt that our engagement had made me suffer. When I am ready and I do propose I will make sure that the wedding follows through, I don't want her to feel bad again.' Rito thought when all of a sudden he was snapped back to reality when Lala grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards her door. "Wait what are we doing?"

"Well I thought that we would go downstairs and tell everyone what happened." Lala said as she too some more steps towards the door. When she reached the door she punched in a code and the door unlocked.

When Rito saw her tap in this code something popped into his head, 'I didn't see that little lock on my door the last time I went in there, she must have taken it off.'

Lala and Rito walked down the hall and went down the stairs to see that everyone was waiting for them to say something, "So what happened?" Nana asked.

"Well the Rito that we tied to the chair was the real one, and the fake one got away." Lala summed up.

Nana and the others had a surprised look on their faces, "How did he get away!" Nana asked in shock.

"Well he had this thing that he had taken from Zastin that let him teleport away from us, but we found out that he wants to get revenge on Rito for punching him in the face and for getting him locked up in Zastin's ship for a little bit, we also found out that he wants to be called Kronos for some reason." Lala said.

The girls continued to ask questions, but while they were asking questions about Kronos and what happened there was only one question that was on Rito's mind, "What am I going to do now.' Rito thought to himself as he tuned everything out, 'She knows about that ring that her father gave to me. This means that she thinks that I am going to propose to her no matter what, so I pretty much have to do it. I don't know what to do.' Rito continued to think about what he was going to do when all of a sudden he heard a question that might change everything.

"So how did Rito prove that he is the real Rito?" Nana asked.

'Oh no!' Rito thought to himself in alarm, 'What am I going to do!?"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but as I said before I am getting really busy right now with the end of the school year coming up in a couple of weeks. When school does end I don't know how often updates will be because I will have to turn in my school laptop. Well I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, and if you did a review would be greatly appreciated and I would like to see what ideas you guys have for the next chapter. Well until next time Trasting out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Well this has been a very busy week for me once again. I had an AP exam for World History and I had so many other things going on. Friday will be the last day that I have this laptop until August, so once again I don't know how often updates will happen after this chapter.**

Rito began to panic in his head when he heard Nana ask her question, but he had a little sigh of relief when he heard how Lala responded, "Oh I started to ask some questions that only the real Rito would know, and he got them right. Then the other Rito revealed his name is Kronos and so on." Lala stopped and gave Rito a reassuring wink.

'Thank you for not saying anything about the ring, I know that they all expect me the marry her, but I don't want them to know about that ring.' Rito thought to himself as he looked at the group of girls in front of him.

"Ah so Kronos escaped, where do you think that he went?" Nana asked her older sister.

"Well we really have no idea where he went, but as long as he is not causing a whole lot of problems while we try to figure out how to fix this it really doesn't matter where he went." Lala answered as she began to think, "You know, I really don't know what could have cause Kronos to split from Rito when he used Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun. Usually when something happens I can figure out what it was quickly, but this one is tough."

"Well we all have faith in you sis; we know that you will figure it out soon." Momo chimed in, "But let's just rest and enjoy the time that we have while Yami is here.

"Yeah, this will all end up fine in the end, so I shouldn't worry about it too much." Lala said with a happy tune.

"Well you guys can have some fun, but I am going to head off to bed now, because I am really tired after all this happened." Rito said with a yawn.

"Good night Rito." Lala walked up to him and pulled him into a big hug, "I love you."

"I love you too." Rito said as Lala stopped the embrace. Rito felt a little better when he saw that expressing his love made Lala smile. Rito turned around and went up the stairs so that he could go to sleep. Rito fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

While Rito was sleeping the other girls, including Yami, were all having fun until it got late; then everybody decided that it would be a good time to go to bed. Yami followed Mikan up to her room, Momo and Nana went up to their rooms, and Lala went up to Rito's room so that she could sleep next to him. After about thirty minutes all of the girls fell asleep except for Yami, who had something on her mind.

Yami got out of bed and walked to Rito's room. She gently opened the door and stepped into the room. She saw Rito and walked up to him, "Hey Rito, get up." Yami whispered to the sleeping Rito as she gently shook his arm.

Rito slightly stirred and opened his eyes, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Yami looking at him, "Yami, what are you doing?" Rito asked as he slowly got up so that he wouldn't wake up Lala.

"Come with me." Yami said as she turned and began to walk out of the dark room.

Rito followed her as she went down the stairs and went out to the backyard. When Yami and him were out in the back he looked at her, "What did you want to do?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that you need to make sure that you keep an eye out for that Kronos guy, you can't be killed by anyone except for me, I'm going to kill you if I that guy kills you." Yami said with a genuine smile.

"Ok, I will make sure that he won't kill me, but I don't really want to die either way." Rito said with a laugh.

"Good, but you will still die by my hands Yuuki Rito." Yami said with a smile, "Good night." Yami walked off and returned to the house leaving Rito all by himself.

Rito looked at the stars that were above his head and began to think to himself, 'I don't know what we are going to do about that Kronos guy, but I hope that all of this gets resolved soon. I know that Lala will be able to figure it out, she hasn't let me down before.' Rito looked down and saw that there was a green light peeking out of his pocket. Rito put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, 'Oh yeah, I forgot to take this out of my pocket before I fell asleep.'

Rito opened the small box and was surprised to see that the green stone that was inside the ring was glowing green. Rito stared at the glowing green stone and was surprised to hear the voice of Gid Deviluke behind him, "I see that you noticed that the stone is glowing." Gid said with the tone of a smart ass.

"Must you always show up behind me when you want to talk to me? And by the way I did notice the green glow; thank you very much!" Rito responded to Gid.

"Well well, you are a bit feisty tonight! I don't try to appear behind you all of the time, but you are always looking in the opposite direction that I happen to teleport in." Gid said with a smirk, "And if you want to know, the stone is glowing because it is supposed to when the person that has a hold on it has marital feelings towards my first born." Gid explained, "So right now I can tell that you would gladly marry my daughter, and there is no denying it."

"Well I have been thinking about her lately, I am grateful that she is going to try to fix this whole Kronos issue, and a whole bunch of other things have been going through my head about her lately." Rito responded.

Gid had a confused look on his face when Rito said Kronos, "What do you mean when you say that Lala is trying to solve the Kronos issue?"

"Well that is a long story; the short version would be that I used Pyon-Pyon Warp Kun and now there are two of me and the other one is a jerk who goes by the name of Kronos." Rito explained without wanting to go into the details for time's sake.

"Wow, well I hope that Lala is able to fix that problem, because the universe does not need another version of you in it." Gid said with a grin which made Rito get a scowl across his face.

"Well is there anything in particular that you wanted to talk to me about?" Rito asked curiously.  
"Well I wanted to tell you about why the stone is glowing green." Gid responded.

"How did you know that the stone was glowing green at this moment?" Rito asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh that was simple; I programmed the ring to where it would send me a signal whenever the ring began to glow. When I found out that it was glowing I wanted to talk to you about it." Gid explained.

"So what exactly were you going to say?" Rito asked.

"Well I was going to say that it is getting close to the time that you should propose to Lala." Gid said, "It is getting closer and after you propose you will begin to learn about how to properly rule the universe."

"Yay, that sounds great!" Rito said sarcastically.

"Hey, I know that it doesn't sound that great to have to learn how to become a ruler, but I know that you would be able to survive, that is why I have been giving you those tests every now and them." Gid said with a reassuring tone that Rito was not used to hearing.

"Umm, thank you." Rito said.

"Well, yeah, you would be able to rule the universe after a while of training." Gid looked at the star blanketed sky and said out loud, "I have said what I wanted to say, so I will leave you alone for now, but remember that the time to propose is coming." With that final comment Gid teleported to his ship leaving Rito alone to think about what to do.

"Well I guess that I am eventually going to have to propose to her, it is just a matter of when that is going to be. Gid says that I need to propose soon, and Lala seems to be getting a bit restless." Rito looked back at the star filled sky, "This is going to have to be the hardest decision that I am ever going to have to make isn't it?" Rito pulled the ring box out and opened it up again, he looked at the ring in his hand and said to himself, "I don't know what to do!"

Rito was shocked when he heard a voice that came from the backyard door, "What don't you know?" A feminine voice said.

Rito looked back and saw that it was Lala, Rito thought about what to say for a moment and decided that it was best to be honest, Rito walked up to the door and stood about four feet away from Lala. "You see there has been one thing that has been going through my head for a while."

Lala looked at him with a confused look on her face, "What has been on your mind lately?" Lala asked.

Rito looked her in the eyes and began to blush, 'Wow her eyes are so beautiful.' He thought to himself. "Well you see I love you, and…" Rito never got to finish his sentence because he tried to take a step forward and he tripped.

Before Rito knew it he was on the ground, but what surprised him was that he wasn't in any sort of pain, and his hands hand something soft in them. When Rito opened his eyes he saw that he was on top of Lala and his hands were on her breasts. He noticed that Lala had a big smile on her face and I confused him at first, when he tried to pull his hands away from her breasts Lala yelled, "Yay we are going to get married!"

Rito realized what he had done when she had exclaimed this and began to panic, 'Oh no! I accidently proposed to her. Oh my God. Ahh, what am I going to do now?"

**Well this took a very long time to write for some reason, I think that this is definitely a good place to leave off on. If you guys have any ideas for the next few chapters, feel free to tell them to me, because I am having a case of writer's block. Well it's time to see if my computer in my room is going to be good to write chapters on now**** lol. I really hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am really looking forward to hearing what you guys have to say about this chapter and the story so far. Until next time Trasting out, and Yay 1.5 days of school left!**


	18. Chapter 18

Rito's Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Sorry for not updating in a very long time. The reason that happened is because I didn't have a device that could get connected to the internet and have a writing program on it. Let's begin with long overdue chapter. **

Lala and Rito went back into the house and continued up to Rito's room. Rito had an unchanged look on his face that he has worn since he tripped. Lala, on the other hand, had a very pleased look on her face. She looked over at Rito and said, "Thank you Rito! I am happy that you finally proposed. We are going to be so happy together."

Rito went into the covers of his bed and looked to Lala, "Yeah, we will be very happy, but we will have a lot of planning to do."

"I know, but I have faith that we will be able to get through all of it in no time, but I guess that we can begin to talk about it with each other in the morning." Lala took a pause and smiled, "Well goodnight Rito". With that Lala closed her eyes and began to quickly fall into sleeps wonderfully waiting arms.

Rito began to think to himself when he was able to determine that Lala was actually asleep. 'Wow, I can't believe that I accidentally proposed. Maybe this won't be so bad, I mean we won't have to get married right away. We had this talk before, we are too young to get married and take the responsibilities of King and Queen of the Universe.' Rito turned to his side to see the sleeping form of his once again fiancé, 'I guess we will have a lot of planning that we will have to do before we actually get married.' With that last thought Rito fell asleep and fell into a deep slumber.

The night passed and the birds began to chirp with the rising sun, which was just loud enough to wake up Lala. Lala awoke to the sight of a sliver of light penetrating the closed curtains and her fiancé in a deep sleep next to her. Lala looked at the clock and saw that it was now six O'clock. 'He looks so cute while he is sleeping, he looks like he is in a very peaceful place and that he can't be disturbed.' Lala thought to herself as she got up out of the bed and went to the showers.

After Lala took a shower she went to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Mikan was already awake and beginning on breakfast. "Oh hey Mikan, I'm surprised that you are already awake and working."

"Good morning Lala, I woke up a bit early and decided that I might as well begin on the breakfast a bit early so that it is already ready a bit before everybody is awake." Mikan responded with a smile on her face.

"That's very nice of you Mikan; do you think that you need any help?" Lala asked.

"Yeah, I would like it if you helped me." Mikan accepted Lala's offer with a smile.

Lala and Mikan spent a while making before Lala mentioned something to Mikan, "So Mikan, Rito proposed to me last night."

Mikan stopped what she was doing and looked at Lala, "He actually proposed?"

"Well he accidentally tripped and ended up proposing the traditional Devilukian way, but he didn't deny that he proposed and when we talked about it he said that we have a lot of planning that we have to do." Lala explained with a very happy tone in her voice.

'I am going to have to talk to Rito about this.' Mikan thought to herself, "Wow, I am happy for the two of you!" Mikan said.

"Thank you Mikan!" Lala said ecstatically; Lala stopped and thought for a moment, "I think that I am going to talk to Rito now and do some planning with him."

Mikan looked at Lala and said, "Thank you for helping me make the breakfast, I think that it should be done in maybe 15 minutes."

"Ok I'll make sure that I tell everybody else that it will be ready." Lala said as she took off towards the stairs.

Lala went up the stairs and proceeded to her sister's rooms to tell them that the food would be done in fifteen minutes. Lala opened Momo's door first, "Momo it is almost time for breakfast!" Lala exclaimed with excitement.

"Ok Onee-Sama, I will be down there in a few minutes," Momo paused before continuing, "Do you mind if I ask why you seem to be happier than you usually are?"

"Well I will tell you later, but for right now just get ready for breakfast." Lala said as she skipped out of the room and headed to Nana's room.

'Hmm, I wonder what she has to tell us, and I wonder if it has anything to do with Rito-San.' Momo thought to herself as she began to change into a different set of clothing. I guess I will just have to wait. Momo headed to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth and fix her hair.

"Nana breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes!" Lala yelled into her room, she then suddenly closed the door and left, anxious to talk to Rito about plans for the wedding.

'I wonder why she just came into the room and yelled it then left, that is not like her at all, but she did seem like she was pretty excited about something' Nana thought to herself as she got up out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

Lala walked over to Rito's room and proceeded to open the door and step inside quietly as not wake up her fiancé. Lala got back in bed next to Rito and watched him sleep, 'I can't get over how cute he looks whenever he is sleeping. He looks like he is in heaven every time, he always looks like he has a small smile on his face.' Lala continued to look at Rito for another five minutes before his sleeping form began to move and begin to get into the first stages of waking up.

Rito began to open his eyes and he began to see the blurry image of something green, after a few moments he realized that he was looking directly in Lala's eyes. "Good morning Lala." Rito tiredly said as he began to sit up.

"Good morning Rito, did you sleep well?" Lala asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I actually did, it was the best rest that I have gotten in a very long time, I felt like all of my stress just melted off of me while I was sleeping." Rito responded, then all of a sudden the events of last night all came back to him, the talk that he had with Gid and most importantly he accidently proposed to Lala again.

Lala smiled, "So are you ready to do some planning for our wedding?" Lala asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Umm, I guess I am." Rito responded with a shy smile, 'Oh no, I don't really know how to plan a wedding, and I don't really want to have Lala plan all by herself without anyone else's input, because she might end up planning something ridiculous.' Rito thought to himself nervously.

"Yay! I am so happy that you want to plan our wedding now, but I am more excited that you finally proposed to me!" Lala said with a big loving smile. Lala jumped up and gave Rito a hug, then unexpectedly gave him a kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever and it also caught Rito off guard.

'I guess I am going to have to get used to that aren't I.' Rito thought to himself. "Before Rito could say anything he heard his sister yell something.

"Hey you guys breakfast is pretty much done, so you can come on down now." Mikan yelled up the stairs, so that everybody could hear her.

"Oh! Let's go downstairs and get something to eat." Lala ecstatically said as she grabbed Rito's arm and began to pull him towards the door.

"Whoa, hold on. I can get their without you pulling my arm out of my socket." Rito said as he regained his bearings and walked out of his door and began to head down his set of stairs. When Lala and Rito got downstairs they realized that they were the last ones to get to the table.

They took their seats and began to eat with everybody else. Momo looked up after eating a bite of her food, "So Lala what is it that you wanted to wait to tell me?"

Lala swallowed her food and said with an unmeasurable amount of excitement, "Rito and I are going to get married soon! He proposed last night!"

Nana's jaw dropped and Momo got a sly look on her face, "Is that so?" She asked.

**I think that this would be a good place to stop for now. Like I said before I'm sorry that no chapters went up during summer, but now that I got a laptop more chapters should be going up again. Please tell me what you thought, it's been a while since I have heard from you guys and I want to hear what you have to say, so please leave a comment. Until next time Trasting out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Rito' Road to Proposal

Trasting

**Wow, I am amazed at how many people continued to follow this story even though that was the first time that a chapter was posted in the last three months! I thank you all for that and I hope that you guy continue to enjoy the rest of this story. I think that this will be the last chapter for this story before I start to work on another one, don't worry it will be a sequel to this.**

Rito began to get nervous, Lala just told everybody that he had proposed to her. How is he supposed to respond to everybody about that? He looked around the table and saw that all eyes were on him. Lala had a very happy smile on her face, Momo had a devilish grin on her face which began to worry him, Nana had a slightly annoyed look on her face, Mikan looked as if she already knew about it, which surprised him, and Celine just innocently smiled. Rito gulped before saying something, "Y-yyes, I proposed last night…"

"I am so happy that you and Rito finally made some progress in your relationship!" Momo exclaimed to her older sister. Momo thought to herself after what she said, 'When the marriage happens my plan for everyone can proceed even more.'

"Thank you Momo." Lala replied with a smile.

Mikan thought for a moment and decided to ask Rito a question, "So what prompted you to propose to Lala last night?"

"Well, I was thinking about some things and I kinda made up my mind that now is the time for me to do something." Rito replied, leaving the part about talking to Gid or tripping.

There was something in his voice that Lala picked up, 'It sounded like he had to think about what he was going to say, and he said it with a bit of reluctance. Was he not going to propose last night? If he wasn't planning on proposing last night then why would he let me tell everyone and why would he let things go so far without saying anything to me?' Lala thought to herself as she watched Rito a little more closely.

Rito remained mostly quiet for the rest of his meal, and only talked about small things and made small conversation. During the remainder of the meal Lala noticed that Rito was trying to not make any kind of eye contact with her. Rito finished his meal and put the dishes away and proceeded to go to his room to think about his current situation. Lala watched him go upstairs and quickly finished her meal and decided to confront Rito.

Rito sat on his bed thinking about what he was going to do he pulled out the green and still glowing ring. He looked at the ring for a minute and then all of a sudden his door opened and Lala came through.

"Hey Rito what are you doing?" Lala asked when she saw that he was holding the ring, "And why is that ring glowing?"

"Well I was just thinking about everything that happened and I was looking at the ring, as for why the ring is glowing it is, according to your father, because the person holding it has marital feelings towards you." Rito responded while adverting his gaze back onto the ring.

"Oh, that is actually something that I wanted to talk to you about." Lala said with a more calm tone of voice, which surprised Rito. Lala walked over to Rito's bed and sat down next to him. "While you were explaining some of the things to your sister and my sisters you had to think about everything that you were going to say, instead of it coming naturally to you," Lala took a pause, "And about halfway through breakfast you stopped making any kind of eye contact with me at all. I wanted to know if you really didn't mean to propose to me."

Rito thought about what Lala was asking and after a couple minutes of thinking and awkward silence Rito responded, "To be honest I tripped when I was trying to get closer to you. I didn't mean to propose to you at that time, but as you saw the stone in this ring is glowing, which means that yes I do have feelings towards you that indicate that I want to proposed to you and marry you."

"That's what I thought, so do you want to postpone the marriage or cancel the engagement in its entirety?" Lala asked with a more serious and direct tone.

"Well I don't want to cancel the engagement, but I don't want us to get married anytime soon if that is alright with you, we've had this discussion before. We are both really young and I am too young to learn how to rule the Galaxy or anything of that scale." Rito said with a bit of a nervous tone.

"That's all right." Lala said with a smile on her face, "You said that you still want to be my fiancé and that means a lot to me!" I am really happy still even if we don't get married for some time." Lala jumped up and gave Rito a hug and a quick peck on the lips before leaving to her room.

'That actually went better than I thought it would.' Rito thought to himself with a sigh of relief. He looked back down at the ring that was in his hand, 'I am going to have to propose again, but this time with the ring if I am to follow the instructions that Gid gave to me. I think that I will propose with the ring when I am absolutely certain that I am ready to get married. I think that Lala has been very ready since day one.'

Rito got up out of his bed and decided that it would be a good time to go downstairs and watch some T.V. When he got downstairs he saw that Lala had already told them about what he had said and this surprised him a lot, 'I thought that she was going to go to her room.'

Momo looked up and saw that Rito was watching them and asked, "So you two are not getting married for a while, but you guys are engaged to each other?"

"Yeah, we are not going to get married for a long time, but yeah we are still fiancé." Rito responded with a smile.

Momo accepted the answer and went back to talking to her sisters and Mikan. Rito went over to the couch and began to surf the channels to see if anything was on. As Rito was watching the T.V. he saw that one of his father's Manga's was being turned into an anime and this pleased him. Rito continued to watch the television for the remainder of the day and realized that it was already 9:00 at night. 'Wow time sure did go by fast.' Rito thought to himself as he got up to go upstairs so that he could get ready to go to sleep.

As Rito was getting ready to go to sleep many people had many thoughts on their minds. Momo was in her room thinking to herself, 'If Rito decides that him and Lala are going to wait a very long time I am going to have to do something about that so that I can get this harem plan more evolved so that it will come naturally when the time is right.'

Lala was thinking about how happy she was that Rito was going to actually marry her and that they are now legit fiancés now. However little did she know there was someone how was keeping a close eye on them.

Kronos was sitting down in an apartment that he had acquired through some illegal yen and had a computer and was able to listen to the entire conversation of the day with a little bug that he had implanted inside the house while he was there. "So Rito, you decided that you and Lala are eventually going to get married for real." Kronos grinned, "It looks like I am going to try to make some things into a living hell for you." Kronos laughed to himself before turning off his computer.

**Thank you guys for reading this story! I will begin working on the other story within the next few days and until then I want to hear what you guys thought of how this saga is going so far. For those of you that read this a long time after this is posted I still want to hear about what you think about this, so leave a review and tell me what you think. I will see you guys in Rito's Road to Marriage! Until next time Trasting Out.**


End file.
